


Memorable Sweet 10 Days together with you.

by orphan_withnoname



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), I'm Bad At Tagging, King of Antarctic Empire Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), King of Restones Sam | Awesamdude, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Phil is Techno's dad, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Alexis | Quackity, Prince Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sam is Quackity's dad, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, other characters not mentioned in tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_withnoname/pseuds/orphan_withnoname
Summary: King of Redstones Awesamdude and King of Antarctic Empire Ph1lza Minecraft POG??Prince Quackity and Prince Technoblade POG??Sam's children - Quackity and George(they are adopted)Phil's children - Technoblade, Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo (Ranboo and Tubbo are adopted)They're still children, they're not teenagers YET.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Sam | Awesamdude, Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 75
Kudos: 305





	1. Meet The King Of Redstones And His Husband

Technoblade sighs as the sun shines bright above him, he was standing at his room's balcony, the cold breeze of the wind makes his hair sway on top of his head. 

He was a prince from a kingdom named Antarctic Empire, where the kingdom and the city are surround by water, snow and cold weather.

Phil had told his children yesterday that today is a special day because they will be going on a journey to visit a kingdom and stay there for 10 days.

The Redstones Kingdom.

Techno doesn't really want to go but his father had insisted that the king had two children, he had heard that the two children are very polite and had grown up well. Techno bets these "children" his father is talking about are just annoying as Tommy.

Techno was snapped back to reality when a knock was heard from outside his door. Technoblade thought it was just Phil but when he opened the door, he was met by his twin brother, Wilbur.

"Hey Techno! Are you excited about our journey? Because I sure is! It's been a while since the last time we.. Were able to go outside." Wilbur said, he passes behind Techno and flop on Techno's bed, Techno sighs.

"Nah, not really. I don't want to go but Phil really wants me to so.. Yeah, I'll go. I can also study a few inventions and redstones the castle has." Technoblade makes his way to his bed and sat on the edge.

"Huh. Tubbo, Tommy and Ranboo are pretty excited, so am I! But why aren't you?" Wilbur looks at his twin brother, curiosity filled his eyes, he knows his brother doesn't like outings but where they will go is a kingdom, not a carnival or a reunion.

"Not really my thing, you know that." Techno snorts, "besides, I'm sure that the kids Phil is talking about are annoying, just like Tommy." Techno finishes his words, Wilbur laughs.

"Well, Dad did said that the "children" are polite, why not give it a chance? Let's talk to them when we get there." Wilbur said, he smiles at his brother before getting up, "Well. I should better take a bath now, you too as well, Techno. Byeeee!" Wilbur leaves Techno's room, his voice echoes inside the halls.

Techno sighs and lays on his bed for a couple of minutes before deciding to finally take a shower.

\------  
After showering, he puts on his royal clothes and his favorite blue cloak, He also attached a few pins on his dress shirt. Antarctic Empire pin and four pins Tommy, Wilbur, Tubbo and Ranboo made.

Once he's finally done to himself, he goes down the stairs to go to the dining room. his family is already there and he's the only one they're waiting for.

"Techno! Come now, let's eat." Phil smiled at his son, he gestured his son to sit beside his twin brother, Techno obliged.

The family started eating, The breakfast is peaceful until Tommy throws food at Wilbur, the older groans and glares at the youngest but in return, Tommy just laughed, Phil shushed the youngest and scold him for playing with his food.

Wilbur didn't throw his food back at Tommy because he knows his father will get upset and it'll be immature on doing so. he stayed calm and just thought to himself, he will change his clothes after they're done eating.

\------  
After breakfast, Wilbur goes back to his room to change his clothes. Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo played inside the castle's garden while Techno asked their mother how to tie his white cravat around his neck. His mother helped him and smiles at him lovingly before leaving him alone.

Their mother will be staying in the Antarctic Empire, she will be the one looking over the kingdom while they are away, Techno can't feel but worried about their mother but she assured him she'll be alright and just have fun while they are outside the castle.

Phil and his younger siblings had already climbed up the ship with their bags and was waiting for him and Wilbur to get in as well. Techno waits up for Wilbur to be done and when he is, Wilbur grabbed his hand and ran to the ship as fast as he could, Techno almost tripped but luckily, he has a very good balance.

Wilbur and Techno got scolded by Phil for being late, after the two princes apologize to their father, the ship started sailing.

the trip was very boring for Techno, but he finds peace by just looking at the sea surrounding the large boat. His hair was braid by Wilbur earlier.

After Techno was satisfied with admiring the nature, he looks around for his brothers and his father.

Phil was talking with some of their people while his brothers, the trio, Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo were listening to Wilbur play his guitar, Techno makes his way to his brothers and sat down next to Tubbo.

Wilbur plays a few songs and sings with his brothers, Techno vibes while his brothers sang.

Suddenly, a voice spoke behind them, "Boys, we're almost there, look, there's their kingdom." Their father caught their attentions and they all stood up to look at the kingdom across the water, they are a few distant to it. "Get ready boys." Phil chuckles.

When the ship has stopped and was parked at the port, Phil and his kids makes their way down the ship, Phil gestured his sons to follow him and stay behind. Their people carrying their bags also follows behind.

There's a lot of people in The Redstones Kingdom, Techno wasn't surprised at all, the people who saw them cheered and respected their privacy by staying away from them, now that's what Techno caught by surprised. Maybe this place isn't so bad at all..

Phil and his children was escorted by the guards to the castle, there sat a king on his golden throne, The King of Redstones.

The man is a hybrid, Techno can tell. He has green hair and royal clothes, his skin tone was light and his other eye was covered with a creeper mask while his other eye is not, his eye was emerald green. There's a couple of something he suppose a creeper thing plastered on his left side of face, it was green and white. The man has a warm smile printed on his face.

Then someone sat beside him was another male who wore a comfortable hoodie and jeans, he looks like he's not bothered by anything. He also has his face almost all covered, his eyes and a few skin were the only things that he can see from his face, His skin was tanned. His eyes were coal black and he looks very calm although, Techno can't really tell.

"Philza Minecraft! Welcome, Welcome to my palace!" The man with the green hair greet as he stood up and stands on the edge of the stairs, the stairs move by their own and set the king down, the king is very tall. "Are you and your children, perhaps, tired? Do you need to go to your assigned rooms? We can talk about our alliance later. Your trip seems like it has been very exhausting." The creeper hybrid offer and Phil politely agrees.

"We're okay but that would be nice." Phil smiled at the king, "For now, let me introduce you to my sons." Phil gestured his sons to walk forward to the tall creeper hybrid who waits for Phil to introduce them.

"This is my oldest son, Technoblade. He's very responsible for his brothers, he also has very nice fighting skills, I taught him how to." Phil proudly shows off Techno to the other king who nods in interest.

"And this is Wilbur, his twin brother. He likes to play instruments and he's very good at singing." Phil pats Wilbur's hair, Wilbur smiles up to the king, the king smiles brightly back.

"Now, this is Tommy, my youngest son. He's very chaotic and loud." Phil whispered the last part at the man, the man laughs silently with Phil.

"This is Tubbo and Ranboo, my adopted sons. They are both really sweet and caring, Ranboo is very shy and Tubbo is very nice. They're bestfriends with Tommy." Tubbo waves cheerful at the king while Ranboo waves shyly.

"Now, my sons. This is the king of redstones, Awesamdude." Phil introduced.

"Oh please, call me Sam." The creeper hybrid who calls himself 'Sam' smiles at the kids and at Phil, who just nodded.

"Oh, well. Now let me introduce you to my king, Ponk!" Sam looks at the throne who sat a man who Techno thinks his husband, I mean, he wouldn't be sitting in a throne if he's not the other one who rules the kingdom, right?

The man named Ponk only waves in response, greeting them with a simple "Welcome".

"Now, can I escort you guys to your rooms? I wanted to get to know you while we walk." Sam said, his smile still hasn't gone away. Sam looks at the guards behind the Antarctic family to signal them to follow him after Phil does.

"Oh sure, that will be lovely." Phil chuckles for a sec before following Sam, the kids behind him walking as well.

\------

Techno and his brothers were walking silently while his father and Sam were talking and laughing while walking with each other. When Wilbur suddenly nudge his shoulder, he looks at his brother to saw him grinning at him.

"What do you think of the castle?" Wilbur whispered.

"I think it's pretty good, their castle seemed well made and not easy to get taken over." Techno spoke, his voice bored and tired as always. The castle is full of emeralds, golds and iron and everything seems like it was made with redstones as well behind the walls.

"I think it's pretty good too! Could be better if they have their own music room and a garden, Father had already told us we're staying here for 10 days." Wilbur said, his eyes focused infront of him.

"Staying here for 10 days seems bori-" Suddenly, Techno was cut off by a sight outside the large windows, he stopped walking, not caring if his family forgot about him. Wilbur surely didn't because he just stayed beside his twin brother and looks at the direction he's looking at.

There stood a kid, he has a few raven black hair strings sticking out of his blue beanie. he has golden wings and he wore a very nice red clothes, he must be a hybrid. He was facing a skeleton horse that's why Techno can't see the boy's face because he's facing his back at him.

Lost in sight, Techno hadn't realize his brother calling for him and waving his hands into his face, "W-What?" Techno looks at his brother who has a worried look before turning into a smugly grin.

"Just now, Techno. Did you just got love in first sight? Huh??" Wilbur laughed when Techno's face flustered, he responded with a "No? Why would I?" and quickly walks pass his laughing twin brother, his brother runs beside him and just hangs his shoulder to the pinkette's neck.

"C'mon now Techno, it's finee, the boy seemed beautiful not gonna lie. If only his back aren't facing us." Wilbur said.

Techno whispered a quick "Shut up" before jogging back to their family, Wilbur followed behind.

The boy looks pretty if only his back wasn't facing him, if only the boy had turned around maybe he could see his face, Techno thought to himself he just needs to wait for later or tomorrow because he knows that the king of the redstones will introduce the raven haired boy to them later, maybe.

The boy is one of the king's sons, he can tell by noticing him wearing a very royalty clothes and a small crown. Techno wouldn't admit he's very excited to meet the boy, not in the million years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated :)


	2. Day 1/First Meeting+First Interaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry for not updating, it took a me a while to make this chapter, it's long tho so it was worth it for you guys! Enjoy :)

"Now! This will be your room, the castle's guests' room!" Sam's voice brought back our boy Techno from the thought he was having, he looks at Sam, who turns to face two doors. 

The door opens on their own, revealing a large room, the room has 6 beds, one bed was big and properly organized along with the others, there's also a large closet which Techno thinks their clothes will be held. 

"Oh? This is the guests room?" Phil said, his voice amused by the way the room is properly clean. 

"Oh, yes! I had prepared this on my own and I put 6 beds for you and your sons." Sam proudly shows off the room to them, "Ah, my guests! You can take a nap in here from your long journey, I believe you all are tired." Sam smiles brightly. 

"WOAH! This is fucking cool! Ranboo, Tubbo, let's sleep in those 3 beds! Look, Ranboo, yours is that black and white! Tubbo, yours is that green bed and I will have the red one!" Tommy shouts happily, he grabs Tubbo's and Ranboo's hands and runs off, the three children flopped on the red bed. Their beds are properly next to each other, not too far but not too close as well. 

"Tommy!" Wilbur whispered yelled but the three children were giggling, clearly not hearing their brother's protest. 

"Ah, it's fine! I have actually thought about it, I had changed the sheets into their favorite colors for quicker noticing. I'm glad your sons know what's their assigned beds are." Sam chuckles softly. Before their agreement on visiting the Redstones Kingdom, Sam had asked Phil what's his kids' favorite colors are. 

"Well, that's very nice of you to prepare these stuff for us. We really like and appreciate it." Phil complimented, he chuckles as well. 

"I'm glad you do, now. I should be going, you guys make yourself at home. Lunch starts at 1pm, be there!" Sam reminds before leaving the room to the family. 

"Father, the king seems very nice and welcoming." Wilbur said to their father who nods in agreement. 

"Yes he does. Now, let's go to sleep shall we? I'll tuck your brothers to bed. You two place our bags on that closet." Phil said, Phil he makes his way to the three giggling children and carries them one by one to their own bed.

Wilbur quickly goes to grab one of their bags while Techno stood straight, completely admiring the room, the voices inside his head compliments the room and some say "why does it look like we're in a hotel?" That made Techno chuckles. 

"Techno!" Wilbur called, "Yeah?" Techno replied. "Help me with these bags! Phil told us to place these in that large closet!" Wilbur huffs, Techno nods and grabs two bags and makes his way to the closet. 

Wilbur was waiting for Techno infront of the door of the closet, he grins when the pinkette was finally beside him, slowly, he opens the door, The lights inside the room lit up on their own. 

The Twins' eyes widen from the sight of the room inside the closet, is this really a closet? Or just another room? 

Techno glances around, his twin brother's jaw was dropped. there's a lot of closets and there's a mirror in the end of the room, when you walk in the right, there's two closed doors, Techno mentally remind himself to check that out when they're done with the clothes. 

"Oh fuck, this is really cool!" Wilbur yelled, his voice echoing inside the room. 

"Yeah it does, let's go and place our clothes quickly then let's check those two doors later." Techno looks at Wilbur, his brother nods and with that, the twins organized their clothes and comes back inside the bedroom to grab more and quickly coming back to the closet to placed Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo's clothes. The time they were done, Wilbur grabbed Techno's hand and dragged him into the two large doors. 

"You ready?" Wilbur asked, his eyes sparkling with excitement. Techno nods, the brunette opens the door, behind those doors reveals a bathroom, a large bathtub, one toilet, one BIG mirror and a pretty clean shower. 

The two brothers looks around, admiring everything, this castle is so fucking cool. 

"Techno! Wilbur! Boys, get in here, it's time to take a nap!" Yelled Phil from the bedroom, the two boys respond with a quick "coming!" Before leaving the bathroom and closet. 

"You two got our clothes organized in there?" Philza asked, he was smiling at the two boys, his voice gentle. 

"Yes father, the closet is huge! And there's also a bathroom in the right side." Wilbur answers, Phil nodded at him. 

"Okay Wilbur, thanks for telling me that. Now, let us sleep, yes? I'll wake you guys up later at lunch." Phil gestured his sons to their beds, the two obliged and rest, before sleeping, Techno heard the voices inside his head chatting about the raven haired boy and betting how Techno would be awkward as fuck if they started talking, Techno sighs before finally falling asleep. 

\------ 

"Techno, Wil, wake up." Techno heard a faint voice of his father calling out for him and his brothers, his vision was blurry but he can see his twin brother sitting up and yawning. He saw his younger brothers already chatting, sitting on Phil's bed. 

"Techno, Wake up. It's lunch time" he felt a gentle nudge placed on his shoulder, he groans and sat up, rubbing his eyes awake. 

"You guys had a nice sleep? Lunch is ready, Sam had knocked on our door just 30 minutes ago, reminding me about dinner. Wil and Techno, change your clothes. I had already changed your brothers' so they're ready." Phil said, Techno nods and goes inside the big closet with Wilbur, they changed their clothes and when they were done, Phil and his sons left the guests' room. 

Techno and his family were walking in the hallways when they approached Sam, Sam smiles and walks over to them. 

"Oh, I was about to come get you guys in your room, I remembered that you probably don't know where the dining room and the other rooms are in here, silly me." Sam chuckles, "now now, I will lead you to the dining room, right this way." Sam gestured Phil and his family to follow him, they all did and after just a few minutes of walking, they're inside the dining room. 

Techno would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised to see a very long table, why would they need a long table if they're only four in the family? Has the king predicted they will come and stay in here or is he just really prepared? 

"Sit where you are pleased, food will be coming just a few minutes." Sam smiles at the family warmly before making his way to the chair in the far middle, his husband and sons are already there. 

The family sits on the chairs they had picked, Techno, as usual sitting beside Wilbur, Wilbur sitting beside Phil, Tommy was sitting in the middle of Tubbo and Ranboo, Ranboo sits next to Phil. 

Techno studies the "kids", the first one he gets his eyes on is a boy with white goggles, with those goggles, Techno can't see his eyes but his hair is brown and his skin is light. He was wearing a cape, a large red cape hook up on his shoulder although, Techno can see beneath that cape, he was just wearing a cyan colored t-shirt and he was wearing a blue pants. He was sitting generously and stays quiet, probably waiting for the food. 

Techno then looks at the other son, the same boy he first laid his eyes on earlier, beautiful golden wings behind his back and blue beanie on top of his head, keeping his raven black hair hidden. Now that the boy's back isn't facing him like earlier. Techno can see he has freckles and his skin is tanned, he was staring at the table, not wanting to look at him or anyone to be exact. 

He was wore red clothes, the same clothes he was wearing earlier. The boy has brown chocolate eyes. Techno huffs, the voices were going crazy inside his head, screaming and chatting about how beautiful the boy really is. Techno shook his head, attempting to quiet them down. The voices stops when Sam spoke. 

"Ah, the food is ready!" Sam claps his hands, and with just a blink of Techno's eyes, their food was served. Techno questioned himself "when the hell did this come from?", Techno looks at his father who widen his eyes in amusement. Then, Techno felt his twin brother nudge him on his shoulder. 

"Techno, did you see that? The table just moves and serves the foods on it's own!" Wilbur smiles, his tone happy and amuse. Now that Wilbur had told him how the foods are served, Techno blinks before sighing, wow, this castle is redstoney. 

"Now that the food is here, let us eat." Sam smiles, the family picks up their forks and knives, they began eating. Techno looks at his family who digs in already as well, Techno shrugs before digging in. 

The food tastes good, Techno wouldn't lie. 

"My youngest son made today's foods, he was very talented at cooking. Today is special since it's your arrivals." Sam spoke, his voice quiet. 

"That is very nice to hear, the food is very tasty and was just cooked nicely." Phil smiles, Techno looks at the boy with the beanie, who blushes in embarrassment from what his father just said. Techno felt his stomach warms, he felt his face became hot and he quickly looks away from the boy. The voices inside his head starts laughing and aweing, telling him he's inlove. Techno refuses to believe that, he just met this boy today and he doesn't even know his name, yet. 

"Ah, I'm glad you guys like it! Q, what would we say if someone compliments us or our creation?" Sam looks at his son, his son glance back at him for a second before looking at Phil, immediately breaking eye contact after just looking at him. 

"U-Uhm.. Thank you. I appreciate it.." The winged boy said, now that Techno heard what Sam said, is this boy's name Q? 

"Your welcome, bud." Phil smiles at the boy, after that, they continued eating. Once lunch is over, Sam introduced his sons to Techno and his family. 

"This is my sons, my oldest George, my youngest Quackity, or Alex. Q and George, this is Phil and his sons." Sam gestured his sons to come closer to Phil, the two boys obliged. 

"They seem very shy and polite. Hello, Quackity and George. These are my sons, Techno, Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo. I hope you all get along well." Phil said, he chuckles and gave them a little pat in the head before the boys back away. Techno keeps an eye on the tanned boy named 'Quackity' or 'Alex'. 

"Oh, we will!" Wilbur smiles at the two boys. 

"Ah, I have an idea! George and Quackity, why don't you two give a tour to the young princes while me and Phil will discuss our alliance? It'll help you all to get to know each other." Spoke Sam, the king looks at his sons, the two nods. 

"Very well, Phil, I will give you a quick tour as well while we walk and talk around. Boys, my sons are in your service to look around. Quackity, once you all are done, you all can play in the garden." Sam gave his son a light pat on the beanie, his son nods again. "Well then, have fun with your tour!" Sam and Phil both walk side by side, already talking about their alliance inside the halls. 

Now that Techno and his brothers are alone with the two boys, no one knows how to break the silence. 

but suddenly, George yawns and said a quick "I'm sorry" before starting to walk away. 

"George! Where are you going?" Quackity asked, the boy with goggles turns around. 

"I'm gonna sleep?" George replied, Techno raised an eyebrow, is this guy seriously gonna sleep while his brother gives a tour? 

"Sleep? You can't do that! Dad just said we should give them a tour, to get to know them better!" Quackity huffs in annoyance. 

The brunette just shrug and turns his back at his brother, "No, I'm gonna sleep. Give them a tour and get to know them better, I'm sleepy." George walks away, his brother gasps dramatically. 

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Quackity stomped his shoes on the tiles, the sound echoing in the empty halls. he sighs heavily, his face quickly blushes when he sees Techno and his brothers staring at him. "Oh uh, I'm sorry. My brother is just being a dick. Uhm.. I'll walk you guys around.." Quackity walks off but stops when he didn't heard the Antarctic brothers' footsteps following him, he turns around, "You guys coming? I'm giving you a tour." Quackity said. 

Techno and Wilbur glanced at each other before following the boy, their three brothers quickly walks beside the ravenette, the walk was quiet but was broken up when Tommy decided to make a conversation between him and Quackity. 

"Has your brother always been like that?" Tommy asked, he was walking beside Quackity, the winged hybrid nods and just sighs, "Wow, he's a dick." Tommy spat. 

The ravenette chuckles, Techno felt his stomach's butterflies. 

"Yeah he is, he's a little bitch too." Quackity laughs, he was trying to keep his laugh somewhat quiet, the blonde boy laughs loudly, Tubbo laughs with him while Ranboo just chuckles. 

Techno was watching his younger brothers and Quackity chatting, already feeling comfortable with each other's presences. when his brother, Wilbur, snorts. Techno looks at him. 

"Seems like this guy will get along well with Tommy, huh? He look and sounds like a very cheerful boy, a bit shy but eh." Wilbur giggles, Techno nods, not knowing what to reply to him. 

Quackity had shown them a lot of rooms. Music room, art room, living room, etc. 

Wilbur literally screams in excitement mixed with amusement when Quackity told him he knows how to play a guitar, the ravenette and the brunette gave them a quick concert show. Let's just say they stayed inside the music room for a couple of hours. Techno smiles, his brothers and the boy had been going along, well except for him. 

After the tour of the whole castle, the boys made their way to the castle's garden. The garden looks beautiful, there's butterflies inside and many flowers, in the middle, there's a large tree just standing there completely still, it seems like it was been here for so long. 

Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo were playing tag, Wilbur doesn't want to play but Tommy tags him and he was left with no choice but to play along. This left Quackity and Techno standing beside each other, watching the Antarctic brothers laughing and running. 

Techno was watching his brothers when Quackity kneels down and sat on the grass, Techno stayed standing up. 

"Aren't.. You going to play with your brothers?" Quackity asked, which caught Techno by surprised, he looks up at Techno. 

"Uhm.. No." Techno replied, he glance at Quackity who quickly looks away and studies the Antarctic brothers. 

"Why not?" Quackity whispered, he picked up a flower beside him, it was dandelion. 

"I don't really have an energy on doing so." Techno sighs, he looks at his brothers playing tags, laughter filled the whole garden. 

"Oh.." Was all Techno heard from Quackity before an awkward silence stayed for a couple of minutes. 

"You're.. Techno, yes?" Quackity asked, he looks at the young Antarctic Prince, Techno looks back at him, this time, the winged boy didn't look away. 

"Uh.. Yeah." Techno gulped down the lump in his throat, this scene is so awkward Techno himself doesn't know what to say. 

"Your brothers are cool." Quackity chuckles, he was still holding the dandelion in his hand, the flower swaying back and forth. 

"Yeah, they are. Sadly I'm not socially as them." Techno huffs, sometimes he wishes he can talk to people more, strike fun conversations and have more friends. But as always, he also thinks it's better for him to stay away from people. 

".. You have a very nice pink hair." Quackity whispered, Techno looks at him and raised an eyebrow, "Can I touch your hair?" Quackity watches as Techno's braided hair sway. 

Techno felt his face heat up, this boy wants to touch his hair? He can say no but there's a bigger part of him that wants to say yes. The voices inside his head telling him to agree, telling him to say yes. 

"Sure." Techno replied, he saw the boy's eyes sparkled, he sat down next to the ravenette. The ravenette slowly touches his hair. 

"They're so soft.." Quackity complimented, his fingertips slowly making their way up into Techno's scalp. 

Techno felt relax, he wasn't like this, he's telling you. He doesn't let anyone touch his hair but his family, but for some reason, he wants this boy to keep on doing what he wants. 

Quackity scratches his scalp gently, suddenly, the hand stops. 

Techno doesn't know why he missed it and slightly felt disappointed it stopped, he looked at the boy to see him blushing, Techno blushes as well. 

"Uhm.. Is something wrong?" Techno asked, now that he thinks about it, why does it feel like they're the only people inside this garden, like his brothers aren't playing tags in the same room. 

"I- Uhm.. Nothing, it's just that-" the winged hybrid blushes more, his cheeks turning red. 

Techno raised an eyebrow, completely confused. Then, the voices started speaking, "Aww, Techno you just purred!","Wait did he actually?? That's so cute!", "This is making me happy!". Techno blushes as red as Quackity is, did he really just let out a purr? "Oh-Uh.. I'm sorry- I didn't mean to-" Techno was cut off by Quackity. 

"No- don't apologize! I Uhm.. It's fine, it's.." Quackity stays quiet, the two boys not saying anything. 

Quackity was the first one to break the silence, "C-Can I touch your hair again?" Quackity looks at him, those brown eyes met crimson red eyes. Techno couldn't help but admire the boy, beautiful freckles and tanned skin, raven black hair, he's just so prefect. 

Techno nods, Quackity smiles softly. 

"You can lay down on the grass, your head on my lap." Quackity said, before stuttering really hard, "I-I mean i-if you want!" 

Techno huffs with a smiles, he slowly lays down and puts his head on Quackity's lap, "Do what you want.." Techno whispered before closing his eyes. 

He felt his hair being released from the braid, he felt hands petting his hair, he can hear Quackity hums. 

Everything seems so peaceful. 

Techno let himself relax, the voices inside his head quiet, chatting in the back. Clearly not wanting to bother Techno for now which Techno finds suspicious but he's also happy. 

Happy that he gets to hear Quackity more than the voices. 

Techno listens to the bird hums, he was slowly drifting off to sleep when suddenly, someone jumps at him, making him yelp and quickly sitting up, making Quackity flinched and backs his face away quickly before Techno can smash his head into his jaw. 

"You're having fun Big T?" Tommy asked, he was grinning. Behind him was Wil, his arms crossed and he wore a smugly smile. Tubbo and Ranboo giggling behind the brunette. 

"W-What? Tommy we're literally just vibin and you guys are here to interrupt us." Techno said, his tone irritated, he doesn't mean to sound so disappointing. 

His brothers' jaws drop, then they all grins at him. Techno blushes, the last words he said wasn't supposed to be said out loud. 

"I-I mean, oh my god.." Techno hides his face on his hands, blocking his vision to see his brothers' faces. 

Then he heard Quackity chuckles, he sighs deeply. 

"Well then, Toms, Tubbo and Ranboo, let us leave them alone for a bit. Why not roam around with me for a while? Are we allowed to walk around, Big Q?" Wilbur asked, that stupid grin of his not fading away. 

"Sure, I know father wouldn't mind, I hope my tour helps you guys." Quackity smiles brightly, Wilbur nods and looks at his twin brother, he smirks. 

"Okay, thank you. We'll leave you guys alone, dinner starts at?" Wilbur looks at Quackity who answers immediately. 

"6pm." Quackity replied, Wilbur nods, and with that, the four boys left the pinkette and the ravenette alone, together. But before that, Wilbur made sure Techno sees the grin on his face before they're completely gone. 

The winged hybrid and the piglin hybrid stayed quiet for a couple of minutes. Techno feared that this guy would leave and that fear increases more when Quackity stood up. 

"Uhm.. Do you want to go to my room? We can play stuff in there, I have a lot of games." Quackity said, huh? 

Techno stared at Quackity, confusion filled his eyes but in no argument, he stood up and nods. Quackity smiles warmly at him and Techno blushes. 

The ravenette leads the way while Techno follows him, while walking, Techno started thinking stuff inside his head. 

Why is this guy not finding him awkward? Why does he still want to hang out? 

The voices inside his head were telling him to just have fun and stop thinking stuffs like that, the ravenette seems very comfortable with him, Techno seems very pleased about it. 

His thoughts ended when Quackity stops infront of two large door and looks at Techno. 

"This is my room." Quackity said, he placed a hand on the door and the door opens by themselves, Techno's eyes widen a bit. 

The room is quite big, there's a bed in the middle, a table and a chair in the far corner, a book shelf space, a large closet and a corner where a large rug was placed along with a little games in the corner. 

This guy must've been spoiled by his father. 

"C'mon! Don't be shy." Quackity grabs Techno's hand without thinking, the sudden movement makes Techno blushes really hard and he felt his stomach filled with butterflies, But he didn't say anything. 

Quackity leads him into the large carpet, he let go of his hand and he gestured Techno to sit on the carpet and Techno did. 

He watches as Quackity looks for a game to play, "What do you want to play? I've got.. Chess, uno, monopoly.." Quackity looks at Techno, Techno thinks for a sec. 

"Chess, I like to play chess." Techno said, Quackity grins and grabs the chess, he ran back to Techno and sat infront of him. 

The two of them prepared the chess, Quackity has the black pieces while Techno has the white pieces. 

The ravenette and the pinkette plays chess for a couple of hours, not bothering to look at the time. 

It all stops when Quackity gets tired of the game, telling Techno if they could just go back to the garden, Techno agrees. 

The piglin and the bird left Quackity's bedroom, they go back to the garden and Quackity had told Techno he wants to do something with Techno's hair. 

"Hey, can I.. Do something with your hair? I just want to try something.." Quackity smiles at Techno awkwardly, Techno doesn't say a word, he just turn his back at Quackity, telling him to do what he wants. 

Techno and Quackity chatted while Quackity does something with his hair, although Techno can't see it. 

"My brother has a couple of friends, I do too but what I like the most is meeting new people, I'm a bit shy earlier when we haven't been talking but now that we are, I feel comfortable. You're fun to hang out with." Quackity was smiling, Techno huffs. 

"Thank you." Was all Techno said, Quackity continues rambling stuffs about him, Techno listens but he stays quiet, telling Quackity he's listening and doesn't mind when the younger starts worrying he's saying too much. 

"And done! Techno, Techno, look what I did!" Quackity cackles, Techno looks a little from the back, trying to look at his hair, he takes a quick glance. 

His eyes sparkles, his hair was tied back to braids but there's multiple flowers everywhere, it's making his hair looks so beautiful, Techno felt his stomach back with the butterflies again. 

"Do you like it?" Quackity smiles brightly at Techno, his cheeks bright pink. 

"I.." Techno felt his heart beat faster, the voices inside his head complimenting Quackity, telling him how Quackity looks so cute and did a good job about his hair. 

"D-Do you not like it?" Quackity makes a feared face, not knowing what to feel if Techno doesn't like it which will not happen because Techno really likes it, no, he loves it. 

"I-I love it." Techno doesn't manage to stop a smile spread across his face, Quackity becomes red. 

"I'm glad you love it!" Quackity chuckles, the two of them continued chatting, Techno can't stop but admire the boy infront of him, appreciating what the boy did to his hair. 

The piglin and the bird chat about themselves. 

Techno had learned that Quackity and his brother were adopted, he was spoiled by his father, accepting every mistakes he did and Quackity swore he never meant to do any of those mistakes. 

The bird also remembers his past family, he was abuse and decided to run away in the very young age. he met George and they treat each other brothers, although Quackity would tell you George is a little bitch. They slept in a small alleyway, George was usually the one who gets them food but one day, Quackity decided he wants to make himself useful. 

One day, Quackity was trying to find food for him and George, not bothering to tell George he'll leave to get one that's why the older slept that day. he got caught and was slapped in the face when Sam saved him. They first live in a small village with a kingdom, the king and queen are selfish so the people had declared war with them, Sam and Ponk were the ones who thought of the whole thing. many had died and that made Sam devastated, he swore to make the selfish kingdom fall and it did after many years, Quackity was 6 at that time, George was 10. 

When the kingdom was nothing but a dust, the whole village cheered and had decided to make the pair the new rulers. They made a kingdom, a large kingdom and named it "The Redstones Kingdom". 

Despite being a prince and not a normal child no more, Quackity and his family are still like before, their fathers would arrange their important meetings with other royal kingdoms to spend time with their sons. 

Quackity was happy and so is George. 

Techno was happy to know more about Quackity, he smiles softly, treasuring this moment with him. 

Quackity wants to know more about Techno so Techno had told him his story. 

Techno and Wilbur were twins, they live in the nether and they weren't Phil's real children, although, the blonde old man was glad to have them, he was always kind and understanding, Techno wouldn't imagine him being a prince right now if it's wasn't for Phil. 

His and Wilbur's parents were a king and queen but then! they were attacked when they were young, their parents told them to run and so they did. Techno had become strong for the both of them, they live in a cave, a small cave, he would always farm some food when one day, a blonde loud kid was lost and somehow found them in the middle of the forest. 

Techno was willing to kill the child, afraid the blonde kid would hurt them but Wilbur doesn't agree with that. his brother had let the boy in, inside their little cave. The boy lived with them for a couple of days, the kid was loud but Wilbur finds him adorable, he keeps telling Techno that the kid named Tommy is almost like a little brother to him, Techno doesn't care but then, the three of them had bounded at some point where Techno will also protect the blonde child from anyone. 

One day, when Wilbur and Tommy were playing while Techno was watching them, an old man with blonde hair approached Tommy, Techno was ready to jump at the man but was stopped when Tommy hugs the gentleman. 

Tommy had told Wil and him that the man's name is Phil and he is his father. 

Phil was relieved to see Tommy safe, he had thanked the brothers when Tommy told Phil they have no home nor parents. Phil was sad to hear that and had decided to adopt them. 

Wilbur was happy and Techno was a little bit happy at that day, although he still doesn't trust Phil. 

The man who took them in has a wife, she was kind and understanding, she was glad to have new sons. 

Phil bought them food and clothes, he also gives them a place to sleep, the man is a king so Techno was gifted by beautiful poet shirts. 

After years and years, Techno had trusted Phil. He finally looks at him as his father, the man looks at him as his son. 

Phil had taught him how to fight, how to hold a sword properly. The man also helps him play a violin, Techno would play it if he ever had nothing to do. Quackity had told Techno he wants to see him play a violen, Techno said he can give Quackity a private violin show tomorrow if he wants, Quackity agrees happily. 

Their family was peaceful and Techno had already forgotten about his past family, Wilbur did too. 

Quackity was happy to know more about Techno, he smiles brightly at the piglin, treasuring this moment with him. 

"Oh! Look at the time, it's 6:55. Let's go to the dining room now." Quackity said, standing up and holding a hand for Techno to grab. 

Techno accepts it and they both walked into the dining room, when they got there, Quackity and Techno's parents were already there, Techno's brothers as well. 

Sam's eyes caught Quackity and he smiles at the two, "Ah, hello there. Come one now, the two of you should sit down, the food is almost ready." Spoke Sam, his voice gentle as usual. 

The two separated and sat on their own chair, Quackity smiled at Techno from his seat, Techno smiles back. 

Wilbur saw this and snorts but he kept quiet, waiting for the food patiently. 

Dinner was a little energetic. Phil, Sam, and Ponk shares stuff about them while Tommy, Tubbo, Ranbo and Quackity chat. Techno stays quiet while Wilbur and George had somewhat chatte, when the hell did they talk? 

After dinner, Techno and his brothers hangs out with the Redstones brothers in the garden, the garden looks beautiful at night. 

They shared made up horror stories, Tommy hides between Ranboo and Tubbo while Quackity cackles, George chuckles and Wilbur laughs. Techno smiles softly, this is very relaxing 

Their time was over when Phil had entered the garden, "kids, it's time for bed, Quackity and George, your father had told me to come and tell you guys about it too, he will be there to say goodnight he says." Phil smiles, the two boys nods before standing up, they said goodnight before leaving, Phil and his sons also made their way to the guest room. 

Phil had told his children to change their clothes into pajamas and when they did he tucked the three boys into their beds, then he turns to face the twins. 

"Did you guys get along with the two princes?" Philza asked, his smile hasn't gone away. 

"Yes father, George was very funny and Techno gets along well with Quackity!" Wilbur beams, Techno blushes, remembering what happened earlier. 

"That's nice to hear, I'm glad you guys are having fun. Now let's sleep, shall we?" Phil pats his sons head, they both nod, Wilbur goes to his bed but Techno stays standing. 

"Phil?" Techno whispered, his father smiles at him. 

"Yes Techno?" Phil replied. 

"Can you.. Please remove the flowers on my hair?" Techno asked, he doesn't want it to go but it has to because if it doesn't, it will tangle with his hair and that would be annoying to handle when the sun risen. 

"Ah, sure." Phil walks towards Techno, he leads his son to his bed and sat them both in the edge, Techno was facing his back from his father. Phil picks the flowers one by one, "This looks beautiful.. Who did this to your hair?" Phil asked, his fingers removing the flowers. 

"Quackity.." Techno whispered, his cheeks red. 

"That's nice. I'm glad you're going well with Quackity." Phil hums, when the flowers are completely removed, Phil brushed Techno's hair with a comb, straightening his pink hair. "There we go, it's all gone now." Phil stood up and placed the flowers in a table inside the room, Techno watches him, "Sleep now, Techno." Phil turns to look at him and gestured him to go to his bed, Techno did. 

Phil claps his hands, the lights went off and he makes his way to his large bed. 

Techno looks up at the ceiling, he smiles, he was glad he had actually talk to the winged hybrid, even better is that he manage to become close with him. He don't usually open up to anyone, telling his past memories with anyone but for some reason, he was so comfortable telling everything to Quackity. 

Techno closes his eyes, the voices aren't very much loud today.. He wonders why..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated :)


	3. Day 2/The Town+Private Violin Show+Nickname

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

It's morning, Techno opened his eyes to meet a red ceiling, the castle's ceiling. 

Slowly, Techno sits up and looks around. 

His brothers are still asleep and Phil was nowhere to be seen. the room is very cold, Techno shivers and puts his blanket all over him. 

He was waiting for atleast one of his brothers to wake up, now that Techno thought of it, he should look at the time. Techno looks at the small cabinet beside his bed where the clock is placed, it's 5:50am. 

'I must've wake up early.' Techno said to himself. After sitting there for a couple of minutes, Techno had finally decided to drag himself out of bed, his feet meets the cold tiles but he ignores it. 'Where's Phil?" Techno asks himself, knowing no one will answer him, Techno decided to take a shower. 

Techno makes his way to the closet and picks out his own clothes. White poet t-shirt, brown pants, black belt and white socks, he also prepares his black shoes and his blue cloak along with his crown and with that, Techno walks into the bathroom. 

He takes off his clothes and showers. The water is warm and refreshing, after showering and brushing his teeth, Techno dries himself and wears his clothes. 

Techno looks at himself in the mirror, he let his hair still lose. 

Satisfied with how he looks, Techno finally left the bathroom, then he got into the large closet, Techno hangs his cloak on his shoulder and wore his shoes and crown, with those, he left the closet. 

When Techno got into the bedroom, Wilbur and Ranboo were awake, the two noticed him and said goodmorning, Techno says it back. 

"Wow, you already have cleaned yourself? Well that's very early. I should probably do too, Ranboo, you as well?" Wilbur looks at the enderman hybrid, the kid spoke. 

"I'll wait for Philza, Tommy and Tubbo." Said Ranboo, Wilbur nods and leaves his yellow bed. 

"Techno, you should probably go and find father, tell him the children needs him." Wilbur said as he walks past Techno, Techno nods and walks out of the bedroom. 

When he got outside, the halls are quiet and warm, he could hear and see the birds chirping outside the big windows. Techno slowly walks inside the hallway, looking around to see if he can spot Phil in one of the hallways. 

And so he did, Phil was talking to Sam, who has Quackity standing beside him, "I'm glad we have our agreement, I should be going now, I need to wake up my children and bath my three kids as well." Phil said with a serious tone, 'What were they talking about?' Techno asks himself. 

Phil nods at Sam, Sam does the same thing, Phil and Sam with his child walks the opposite directions, Phil spotted Techno from the distance, the blonde man smiles at him. 

"Techno! You're already awake, are your brothers awake as well?" Phil approached his child, Techno shakes his head, "Wilbur and Ranboo were the only ones who are awake when I left." Techno replied. Phil stops infront of young Techno. 

"Okay, that's nice. Go and walk around if you want, or come back with me into our room." Phil waits for his son's answer, Techno thinks before he replied, "I'll just walk around for a bit, I'll meet you guys at breakfast." Phil nodded and leaves. 

Techno watches his father walk from the distant, when Phil finally turned into the left, Techno began to walk his own way. 

Techno remembers where everything is, he always knows where everything is. he also remembers Tommy calling him the human GPS the day the blonde kid got lost in the forest and Techno finds him with no worries. Techno chuckles at the memory. 

Techno keeps on walking when he bumped into the ravenette boy, Techno didn't fall but Quackity did for sure. Techno looks at the boy sitting in the floor who mumbled a quiet "ouch..". 

"Oh, I'm sorry I was spacing out I didn't notice you were there." Techno brings out his hand for Quackity to grab, the boy grabbed it and the pinkette pulls him up. 

"Nah, don't apologize, we both didn't really notice the other was walking until we ran into each other's faces. Besides, I'm fine! No need to say sorry." the ravenette giggles, Techno blushes and blinks, "Oh.. Okay." Techno replied, he glance away from Quackity for a while before looking at him again, the ravenette had stopped giggling. 

"By the way, why are you awake so early? Not mentioning you already took a shower." Quackity questions, Techno takes a look at his clothes then back at him, "I woke up earlier than usual." Techno replied, Quackity made a "Ohhh" sound. 

The piglin and the bird stayed quiet before Quackity broke it, "So! Now that we've came across each other, let's go and walk outside the castle! In the town I mean. I have a friend whose family works for us. They own a bakery somewhere in the city!" Quackity said cheerfully, waiting for Techno's answer. 

"Uh, sure. Let's eat before going outside though." Techno said, Quackity quickly nods, the two walks their way to the dining room, Quackity and Techno talk as they finally got there. 

"Oh! Techno and Q, you two are early, have a seat." A voice said, warm and calm, it was Sam's, He was sitting on his usual chair. 

"Hi dad, yes, Techno woke up earlier than usual he said, is breakfast about to be done?" Quackity asked, he grabs Techno's hand and walks into his chair, when the ravenette had seated on his chair, he gestured Techno to sit beside him, Techno hesitates but he does it anyway. 

"Just a few minutes, we're still waiting for Phil and Techno's brothers, we're also waiting for your father and brother, Ponk and George." Sam smiles at his son, the ravenette nods. 

While Sam was looking through mails and letters from the town, Quackity and Techno makes up conversations over conversation, they're keeping the dining room alive while the others aren't there yet. 

Phil and Techno's brothers has arrive at the dining room when Techno was about to strike another conversation, Sam greet the family and they greeted back. 

"Please take a seat, we're still waiting for my king and my prince to arrive and the food is about to be done just a few more minutes." Sam nods at Phil, Phil thanks him and took a seat, Techno's brothers does well. 

Despite everything, Wilbur noticed that his twin brother wasn't beside him, he saw Techno sitting beside Quackity and he smiles. He leaves his usual chair and goes to sit beside Techno, the twins just can't stay distant from each other. 

"Moring Quackity!" Wilbur greets the younger, "Moring Wilbur!" Quackity greeted back. the three of them spends their time by talking and telling stories. Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo have their own worlds as well. 

Eventually, Ponk and George arrive and the breakfast started. 

After breakfast, the children separates from each other, the parents talking about their alliance once again and other stuff the kids doesn't know. 

Wilbur was with George and the younger children. 

Techno and Quackity decided to go to the city as promised after breakfast. 

Before anything, Quackity told Techno he needs his horse before going outside the castle, the winged hybrid ask his father for approval first, the creeper hybrid told him to do what he wants but be back before lunch, the creeper hybrid also gave him a few golds, irons and emeralds, Quackity nods and thanks his father before leaving. 

Quackity leads Techno to the castle's stable where his horse and other horses was placed. 

Techno waits for Quackity to get his horse out of it's stall, his eyes widen a bit when he saw the ravenette's horse. 

It was a skeleton horse, the same horse he saw yesterday, it has a saddle and it was very quiet. Despite being a skeleton horse, it was still very clean and calm. 

"This is my horse! I got him when I was a little younger. I love him, he looks cool but some people from other castles don't really appreciate him because they said he's horrifying to look at and scares their kids." Quackity said, his brows a little furrowed, "Do.. You think he's scary?" Quackity looks at Techno, hoping for an answer that can make him feel better. 

Techno blinks, "He's not horrifying to look at, he looks rad! I think it'll be awesome to ride a skeleton horse." Techno said, he smiles when Quackity beams. He means what he just said, he has a horse back at their castle and Carl wasn't a skeleton horse but Techno will be lying if he said he doesn't want to experience to ride a skeleton horse. 

"I knew it! People are just mean, c'mon, let's go, I feel so confident right now!" Quackity goes on top of his horse and brings his hand out for Techno to grab, Techno did and he was seated on the back of the horse. 

"There we go! Hold tight and don't fall off!" Quackity giggles, "That will be so awkward." Techno chuckles, he grabs Quackity's waist gently, the younger smiles and his horse started walking. 

They left the stable and outside the castle, there was a road to get to the town, that road is privately made for the castle's people so that's where they go. 

Techno's hair sway when Quackity's horse started to speed up, the wind is refreshing and there's a lot of flowers placed on the grass around the place. 

While Quackity was focused on leading his horse, Techno now realized how much taller he is than Quackity. 

Technoblade is young although being a piglin hybrid he is, he is much taller than the other kids his age. he always like being taller than anyone else, Philza told him he'll grew more taller when he grows up. 

Techno relaxed as he grips Quackity's waist a little tighter, he closes his eyes as he felt the edge of his hair flying and the speed of the horse becoming faster and faster. The voices inside his head was very quiet, they whisper things to each other, careful not to let Techno hear them, Techno wasn't planning to so its fine. 

The voices always seems so quiet whenever he's with Quackity. 

"Almost there." Techno heard Quackity said, his voice half yelled, Techno hums in response but he didn't open his eyes. 

Quackity smiles at this. 

After a few more minutes of riding the horse, Quackity stopped in front of a bakery. "Techno, we're here." Quackity said, Techno slowly opens his eyes and looks at the bakery, "This is it, let's go!" He said, Techno nods and hops out of the horse, Quackity does the same but he has the horse's lead in his hands, he gestured Techno to come inside the bakery while he wrap the lead into a fence so his horse wouldn't go anywhere. 

Techno goes inside the bakery, the bell rang as the smell of fresh pastries hits his nose, he sniffed it and relaxed, Quackity goes inside the bakery after him. 

"Oh! The Prince Quackity and a friend, Welcome!" A woman's voice said, Techno looks at the woman behind the counter, she has a bright smile and a warm presence. 

"Hi!" Quackity greets, the woman waves in response, "Can you please call Niki? I want her to meet my new friend!" Quackity said, he looks at Techno and whispered, "They made the best pastries and cakes in this town you'll ever have, after I introduce you to Niki, we'll buy a few sweet cakes, I promise!" Quackity giggles, Techno nods slowly. 

"Ah, Niki? Please wait for just a minute, young prince. I will call her if you excuse me." Niki's mother said, she walks inside of a white door to call Niki, Techno and Quackity watches as she leaves. 

After she's out of sight, Quackity grabbed Techno's hand and lead him to one of the tables around the bakery, they both sat infront of each other. 

They both waited for Niki's mother to arrive, Quackity beams when he saw Niki beside her mother, "Niki!" Quackity shouts, Niki waves with a smile plastered on her face. 

"Quackity! How are you and oh! Who's this?" Niki said, she looks at Techno and smiled at him, Techno replied with a wave. 

"He's my new friend, Technoblade! He's from a different kingdom, the Antarctic Empire!" Quackity said with his loud personality, he sounds so proud by just introducing Techno to the girl. 

"That's very cool!" Niki replied, she looks at Techno, "Hello! It's nice to meet another prince from a different palace." Niki brings out her hand to shake Techno's, He shakes her hand. 

"Nice to, uh, meet you too." Techno said with an awkward smile. 

Niki smiles before she glance at her mother, "Mom, can I hang out with them?" She asked, her mother smiled at her and nods, her mother also told her to be back after she's done, Niki nods in agreement. 

"Ah! Before we go, can I please buy 3 cakes?" Quackity asked and after Niki's mother gave him what he wants, he pays them with emeralds before leaving with his two friends. 

The three kids talks about random stuff as they walk to the town's playground, kids are laughing and running around as they sat on one of the benches, they also ate the cakes Niki's mother made and Quackity bought, it was indeed very tasty. 

"Guys! Look! It's Prince Quackity!" A kid yelled, they all greet the young prince, Quackity waves with a smile, Niki also waves at the kids, this leads Techno to do it as well. 

The new found friends talked in hours on end, before they knew it, it's time for Techno and Quackity to leave, they first escort Niki to her house, they all said their goodbyes and with that, Quackity and Techno ride the skeleton horse back at the castle. 

\------

After Quackity put his horse to it's stall, they both go inside the castle. 

They were greeted by a maid who tells Quackity and Techno to go to the dining room, they're just in time for lunch, they both nod before running off. 

Everyone is in there, Quackity grabbed Techno's hand to come with him and sit beside him again, Wilbur was sitting right there where he was earlier beside Techno. 

Sam greet them before they started eating. 

After lunch, Quackity invited the Antarctic brothers to come with him at the music room, Wilbur agrees almost immediately. 

As Quackity and Wilbur sang with guitars in their hands again, Techno stares at Quackity, his brother's singing voices were almost mute for him. 

He was bought back to reality when Ranboo accidentally falls beside him. He looks at the enderman hybrid with a raised eyebrow, his brother gave him an awkward smile in return. 

"You okay?" Techno asks, Ranboo nods in response, "Alright. Be careful with yourself." He said with a huff, his brother nods again and looks at Quackity and Wilbur playing their guitars. 

Their sing along concert goes on for hours, eventually, Wilbur had told their youngest brothers if they can go and hang out with George, Techno and Quackity told them to do what they want and so they left, leaving Quackity and Techno inside the music room. 

".. So.." Techno started, "You wanna hang out somewhere or..?" He said, he looks at Quackity who snorts, Techno stares at him with a raised eyebrow, the butterflies are back again. 

"Man- Nah, I wanna stay in here." Quackity said, he lays down on the floor, he moves his shoulders and legs to make an imaginary snow angel. 

"Alright then." Techno said as he watch the younger. 

"Hey Techno." Quackity called, he stops and sits up. 

"Yeah?" Techno titled his head to the side. 

"You said you know how to play a violin right? You also said you'll give me a private violin show yesterday!" Quackity said with a bright smile on his face, Techno blinks. 

"Wait- oh yeah, I remember now." Techno laughs awkwardly as he scratch the back of his neck, "I did tell you I know how to.. But, do you have a violin? Inside this room?" Techno asks, Quackity looks around the room with a hand on his chin. 

"Let me see.. I'm sure we have one. I mean, this IS the music room." Quackity said as he stood up, he looks at the cabinets in the far corner and moves a few stuff aside, "Okay, where is it- aha!" Quackity beams as he saw the instrument. 

He ran back to Techno and sat beside him, he gave him the instrument, Techno opens the case of it and his eyes shine. 

The violin is brown with red strings, it was polished and completely untouched, looks completely new. He has one back at his castle, it's was white and has blue strings. 

"Are you sure you want me to use this? I mean, it looks completely new, completely untouched." Techno said as he brings out the violin carefully. 

"Yep! I want a professional to be the first one to use it!" Quackity said with that bright smile, he was so excited he can't even remove the smile on his face. 

Techno blushes at the compliment, "Can't really say I'm a professional but thanks." Techno smiles gently at Quackity, "Alright. Let's start." Techno said as he put his elbow under the center of the violin, he kept his wrist rounded as he avoid resting his wrist against the violin neck, he maintain a curved, he opens a space between his thumb and his index finger. 

Techno brings and sits on one of the chairs with a firm base scattered around the room, he sat up straight and towards the front of the chair, he put his left foot slightly forward and the violin bow in his right hand. 

Quackity looks up at him from the floor, waiting patiently for him to start with a smile. 

Techno takes a quick glance at Quackity and took a deep breath before closing his eyes. 

He plays "River Flows In You" on the violin, he felt the happiness of playing a violin once again flows inside him, the feeling of someone willing to see how he plays the violin also makes him warm. 

As Techno focuses on playing the violin, Quackity stares at him with bright eyes, it's incredible how his hands work very fast as he have his eyes close, Quackity is amused. 

The sound of the violin's music filled the room, Quackity hums quietly as he close his eyes as well. 

The time Techno was done. Quackity clapped and cheered, Techno smiles gently at him and they both chuckled, they both tried more instruments they don't know how it works. They stayed there for a couple more hours, they didn't even noticed Wilbur and the rest of Techno's brothers took a peek at the door, they all giggled before Wilbur shush his brothers and they leave as soon as they arrive. 

Quackity cackled after Techno made a joke about one of the people who lives in their town in the Antarctic Empire's hands, he said the man was grumpy and a bit dumb if you ask him. 

"That's so good! Man, Techno, You're a funny man!" Quackity continues laughing, Techno chuckles in response and whispered a quick "thank you". 

After Quackity calmed down, he looks at the big clock furniture in the corner of the room, "It's almost 6 o' clock, we should probably go to the dining room since dinner is almost ready." Quackity said as he stood up, Techno follows him outside the room into the dining room. 

For the first time, they are the first ones who manage to come inside the dining room, Sam is not in his usual chair, he must've been busy. 

Quackity walks into his chair, Techno sits beside him and waits for the others to arrive. 

Phil arrived minutes later, he smiled at the two children. he asked Quackity where is Sam, Quackity told him he doesn't know where his father is. 

"Ah, I see. Well, we should probably wait for the others to come." Phil said as he sits on his own chair. 

After Phil said those words, Wilbur with Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo arrived, Ranboo and the two younger than him ran and sat beside Phil, Wilbur sits beside Techno again. 

George arrived with his red cloak hanging on his shoulder, Sam and Ponk behind him. 

They all sit on their chairs and the dinner starts. 

It was a lively dinner, the room is very warm and very loud. 

The time dinner was done. Quackity, Techno and Wilbur hangs out inside Quackity's bedroom. 

The twins played chess as the winged boy watches them, cheering with whoever wins and comforting whoever loses. 

They talked and makes jokes with each other until Tommy, Ranboo and Tubbo knocks on Quackity's bedroom door, the winged hybrid let them go inside, letting them play Quackity's toys. 

\------

They all end up telling stories with each other, creepy and funny stories their minds can come out with. 

Suddenly, the bedroom's doors swung open, revealing a tall creeper hybrid, it was Sam. 

Sam was surprised to see the Antarctic brothers inside Quackity's room, but he smiles warmly at them and gave them a quick wave, the kids waves back. 

"Dad!" Quackity beams and stood up beside Tommy, he ran to his father and gave him a hug, the man pats his head and kneels down infront of him. 

"Hello, my prince. I'm happy that you all are getting along well." Sam said with his gentle voice, "Although, I'm very sorry but it's time for bedtime. It's already 9pm." Sam stood up and looks at Techno and his brothers, Quackity sighs and crosses his arms, nodding at his father. 

"Q needs to take his sleep. You guys should sleep as well now too." Sam smiled at the brothers when they nod. Wilbur and Techno's brothers left but as Techno was about to take his leave, Quackity grabbed his arm. 

"Hey- Uhm, I like your performance earlier, I still remember the tune.. I want to see you do that again.. Maybe someday." Quackity smiled at the pinkette, he blushes and nods, "Well, uh, see you tomorrow! Goodnight Tech!" Quackity waves at Techno before closing his door at his face. 

Techno stood infront of his door, his face heating up from the nickname. 

Tech..? 

The voices inside his head started aweing and yellong, telling Techno how Quackity looks so adorable and the nickname sounds very cute. 

"G-Goodnight?" Techno said before taking his leave, he thought the winged hybrid didn't heard him say that but behind those doors, the ravenette is actually blushing, he caught up from his words earlier, he just called Techno 'Tech'.. 

"Oh my gosh, what have I done.. He must have think I'm a weirdo now.." Quackity whispered as he gently bump his forehead on the door. 

"Are you alright, Quackity?" Quackity heard his father called from his bed, he slowly nods his head and sighs before walking back at his father. 

"Yeah.." Quackity said, his voice quiet, his father smiled at him gently. 

"Alright. You should sleep now, my son. I'll go and tell your brother goodnight as well." Sam said, he stood up from Quackity's bed as the winged boy crawls on top of it, Sam brought Quackity's blanket from his toes into his shoulder. "Have a goodnight sleep, Q." Sam's voice was gentle and quiet, he kneels down and kissed Quackity's forehead, whispering a quiet "goodnight". 

Quackity watch his father leave the room, before closing the door, Sam smiled at him one last time before he left completely and turn off the lights. 

Quackity looks up at his bedroom ceiling, the room is dark, except there's a nightlight beside his bed. his father knows he's afraid of the dark, he imagines a lot of things that's why he has a nightlight, sometimes his imaginations are dangerous. 

Quackity sighs, he turned his body to the side. As he was about to close his eyes, the sight of Techno blushing flashes through his head, he felt his face became red and he squeals, covering his face with one of his pillows. 

His eyes widen under the pillow, did he just squeal? He was surprised by his actions but the thought never left his mind, he started kicking the mattress below him as he continues screaming quietly. 

Eventually, he had to stop and so he did. He settled down, making himself comfortable before closing his eyes with a smile forming to his lips. 

"Goodnight.. Tech." Quackity whispered before finally drifting to sleep. 

\------

Techno was laying on his bed, his family already asleep. 

He has his body turned to the side, he keeps on thinking about the nickname. 

'Tech..' 

'Maybe I should give him one.' Techno said to himself, the voices started suggesting names, they started screaming, Techno listens to them. 

'Quacky!' 

'Feathers!' 

'Alex?? Q?? Just me?? Okay.' 

'Ducky' 

'Duckling uwu' 

'Birdy?' 

Techno sighs as he listens to them, there's many to choose from, he doesn't know what to pick. 

'Why don't you just call him nice nicknames? Doesn't matter what nickname! Completely random but atleast make it sound like it's about him' One of the voices said. 

Techno thought for a second before nodding at no one but himself, he whispered a quiet 'okay' and with that, the voices started laughing and talking again, Techno shakes his head to atleast quiet them down, they did. Techno shifts his body to be more comfortable in the sheets before burying his face into his pillow. 

"Goodnight.. Quacky." Techno whispered before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep. 

It feels very nice to see someone willing to make you feel like you're special than anyone else..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated :)
> 
> Also, I'm sorry if I sucked at describing how Techno plays the violin, I searched it all in Google so I apologize, I am also working on a few new stories inside my head, although I can't really multi task, sorry bout that!
> 
> I recommend listening to 'River Flows in you', Violin cover! It sounds very good not gonna lie.
> 
> I don't really watch anything about violins and stuff about them but I really like the idea of Techno knows how to play one, again, I'm sorry for being sucked at describing things.


	4. Day 3/Dancing+Tinie Tiny Confession+First Time Holding Hands As 'Friends'+Cold Stare+Somewhere For Us Only+Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tinie tiny question is not what you think it is :]
> 
> Enjoy :)

Young Technoblade was sleeping peacefully when suddenly, he heard yelling from his two brothers, disturbing him from his sleep. 

Techno groans as he slowly sits up, he opens his eyes to see Wilbur and Tommy arguing over something, Tubbo and Ranboo trying their best to calm them down. Phil was nowhere to be seen, again. 

He sighs before crawling out of bed and walking between the two, breaking them out of ripping each other's throat. 

"What's going on in here?" Techno said with a growl, his brothers glared at each other before looking at him. 

"TECHNO! WILBUR! HE- HE-!" Tommy started, angrily babbling about Wilbur had just destroyed his favorite toy the brunette bought him a long time ago. 

"I didn't destroyed your toy gun, Tommy! You can't just blame everything to me!" Wilbur defended, raising his voice to show dominance over his little brother. 

"FUCK YOU!" Tommy shouted, he was ready to jump at the brunette but was stopped by Techno, who opens his mouth to speak. 

"Okay, settle down. Since I'm not awake the moment you guys started fighting, I will ask Ranboo and Tubbo instead." Techno said as he glares at his twin brother and his youngest brother, silently telling them to shut up or they'll be dead to him, the two glares back but kept their mouth shut. 

"Alright." Techno sighs before turning to look at Ranboo and Tubbo, "What happened here, Tubbo and Ranboo?" Techno asks, seeing the two of them not being able to have eye contact with him makes Techno frown. 

"Uhm- Well-" Tubbo started, trying his best to answer the pinkette, "Well, W-Wilbur was having a rough morning when- Tommy started to t-talk to him about stuffs, Wilbur find it annoying and-" Tubbo gulps and smiled sheepishly at his older brother, he can't finish his words so Ranboo did it for him. 

"That leads to Wilbur- destroying Tommy's t-toy gun out of anger.." Ranboo said, the two brothers younger than Techno, fell into silence. 

Techno blinks a few times before looking around the room, he sighs when he saw the broken toy on the ground, he walks up to the toy and picked it up. 

He studies the toy, immediately realizing that it can be fixed by just a few organization right here and there. He turns to give it to Wilbur, his twin brother looked at him, confuse. 

"Fix it." Techno said with a low tone, before Wilbur can ask how, the pinkette shrugs and just said, "Don't get carried away again sometime." Then he turns to look at the blonde kid. 

"As for you, child. Don't start annoying people here and there if you can already see they're having a bad day." Techno scolded, Tommy was about to protest when Techno spoke again, "You can't just say they're no fun, Tommy, if a person is having a rough time, all you have to do is try your best to comfort them, if they don't want it, you could just leave them alone." Techno finished, the blonde fell to silence, not knowing what to answer. 

"I want you two to apologize to each other, if you don't, I will snitch on you guys and tell Phil about this." Techno backs away from the two, raising his eyebrow as the two stared at him. "Apologize." Techno said, he watches as his brothers looks at each other. 

Wilbur was the first one to break the silent tension between them, "Toms, I am so sorry for destroying your toy.." He apologized, feeling guilty at making his brother furious, he knows how much the blonde loves the toy. 

Tommy stared at him, his brows furrowed, he didn't speak for a while. But then, his face softened, "It's okay.. I'm sorry for making your morning even worst.." Tommy looks down on the floor as he clenched his hands tight. 

Wilbur smiled softly at his younger brother before hugging him softly tight, "It's alright.." Wilbur whispered, "I'll fix your toy, is that cool?" Wilbur said as he looks down at his brother, who looks up at him and smiled, "YEAH!" Tommy shouted. 

Now that they're okay, Techno sighs and waves his hand, "Okay. That's great, you guys are okay now, I gotta go and take a shower." Techno walks out of the bedroom into the closet room, he prepares his clothes and moves on to the shower. 

When he got inside the bathroom, he showers with warm water, feeling refresh and all. 

He dries himself and wore his clothes after his shower. poet shirt, brown pants, white knee high socks, and black shoes as always but this time, he didn't grab his cloak, as he was about to leave it behind in the big closet, he heard Wilbur yelled at their bedroom. 

"Techno! We're going ahead, come to the dining room after you finished!" He heard the doors of their room open and closed, 'This people don't even wake me up in the first place and now they left me in here, oh well..' Techno just sighs and hurried up to leave the closet room. 

He left their bedroom and was walking down the hallways when he saw Quackity running his way, the ravenette stops when Techno pauses. 

"Oh! I was about to come and get you guys but seeing Wilbur and the others earlier without you made me think they left you in there." Quackity huffed and continues walking until he's infront of the pinkette. 

"Well.. They did left me so.." Techno shrugs, "you're not wrong." Techno chuckles, Quackity giggles with him, then, the ravenette grabs his hands, making Techno look at him with a quite blushing face. 

"Well, I'm glad I came and see if you're still here! C'mon, let's go to the dining room." Quackity said, clearly not noticing the blush on Techno's face. 

"Alright.." Techno replied. 

As they walk, Techno kept on glancing at their fingers tangled together, he can't help but feel his heart race and his face heating up more. 

They arrived at the dining room, the others are there, Techno saw Phil and thought 'I'll go and ask him later why is he always gone every morning ever since we got here.', they ate breakfast and soon, left to hang out. 

They hang out with Wilbur and the rest this time, along with George. 

They were inside the ballroom, chandeliers shining bright on top of them. 

"Let's all dance!" Wilbur yelled as he claps his hands together, Tommy and Tubbo started dancing, laughing while they were trying to stomp over the other's shoes. 

Techno was just standing with Quackity and George when Ranboo came and nervously asked Quackity for a dance, the ravenette giggles and took his hand dramatically. 

Techno watches as his brother and Quackity dance, Ranboo stumbling over Quackity's shoes and apologizing after, the older just laughing it off and telling him it's fine. 

"Jealous much? Oh, c'mon, Ranboo won't take away your prince from you." He heard a voice, he furrowed his brows and sighs, he looks at Wilbur standing on the spot where Quackity is earlier, smiling smugly and chuckling after he sees Techno's reaction. 

"Jealous? Who? Me? Bruh, Ranboo was like, a kid, I mean Quackity is too but- oh c'mon, you know what I mean and what do you mean 'my prince'? Shut up man." He said as he crosses his arms, Wilbur just shrugs and said, "yeah, alright, true." Techno heard George snort beside him. 

They watch the four kids dancing, then Wilbur walks to Quackity, He and Ranboo switch their places, he began to dance Quackity around. 

"Oh, wow, didn't know you guys are great at dancing!" Quackity compliments, he chuckles and the brunette does as well. Wilbur kept his eyes on Techno as he spins Quackity around, grinning at him, the pinkette sighs deeply and watched. 

Wilbur kept on spinning Quackity around, until they were just few inches from Techno, Wilbur grabbed Techno's hand and switched their positions, the pinkette making a surprise noise. 

"Have fun dancing~" Wilbur said, _"Wilbur, you smooth motherfu-"_ , before Techno can reply, the words he was trying to say was gone when he saw Quackity looked up at him with a smile. 

He blushes, Quackity's hands hanging on his shoulder and his hands on Quackity's small waist. 

"You guys are great at dancing." The ravenette complimented, Techno clears his throat and replied. 

"Y-Yeah, never really thought we know how to dance." He said, Quackity hums and they continue to spin around slowly. 

Techno looks at his brothers with George, seeing them snickering and giggling, he glares at his brothers while blushing, 'I'm gonna kill you guys' he mouths, his twin brother's response was 'Glad you're enjoying!' They giggled, Techno rolled his eyes before turning his focus on the boy infront of him. 

They dance for a while before letting go of each other, Quackity laughs and his brothers did as well, Techno was glad he didn't style his hair today, making some of his pink hair strands fall and hiding his blush. 

They stayed inside the ballroom, playing a few games or just telling stories. 

It was lunch time the moment they decide to leave the room, making way to get to the dining room. 

Phil, Sam, and Ponk were there, smiling at them and as they took their seats. 

They finished lunch, it was lively and the food is delicious. 

Quackity invited Techno to his room, saying they could play and chat in there. 

As they walk, Quackity had told Techno about something the pinkette turned curious about. 

"I want to show you something later!" The ravenette said, beaming as he say so. Techno doesn't really know what to say to that but he agreed anyway. 

Techno being always locked inside his room, not wanting to leave inside there and just reading books as he rarely goes outside only in the day to train, can't help but feel a little curious about this thing because this is new to him, he won't tell that to Quackity though. 

When they got inside Quackity's bedroom, they had a conversation for a while, getting to know some things they what to know about the other. 

Quackity talked about his friends, their names are Karl, Sapnap, and Dream, saying they are the bestest of friends he have, they all had knew each other since they were young. 

He also told Techno that, the five of them, George, Karl, Sapnap, Dream and him treat each other as brothers, they are all very protective. 

Techno nods at this new acknowledgement, he wasn't a very social guy but for some reason, he wants to see Quackity introduce him to them, also get to know them just a little, maybe. 

Quackity asked Techno about his friends, the pinkette's reply is hilarious, he said that he has friends named Badboyhalo and Skeppy, their parents are friends with each other and they are pretty much argue about small things. 

He also told Quackity how much of a dork Skeppy and Badboyhalo are, although, they are still friends with him besides his brothers. 

Quackity smiled at this new acknowledgement, he wants to get to know them, maybe ask them a few things about Techno. 

They continue to chat more while laying on Quackity's bed, exchanging questions such as: 

What's your favorite color?( _Techno:Pink. Quackity:Blue._ ) 

Favorite food?( _Techno:Steak and baked potatoes. Quackity:Pumpkin pie and baked potatoes!_ ) 

Favorite animal? ( _Techno:Ducks are quite cute, dogs are adorable as well. Quackity:I love horses, cats and pigs! Bores are cool and I like cows too!_ ) 

Favorite item? ( _Techno:My crown and my cloak, a hand made knife Phil gave me too. Quackity:I like the music box my dad gave me when I was young, still have it in here!_ ) 

Favorite moment of your lives? 

"Meeting you." They said at the same time, they didn't realized what they just said after a few minutes, they looked at each other with widen eyes and blushing faces, Techno's heart started to pound faster, he can hear Quackity's heart beating fast as they stare at each other. 

"Do you mean that?" Techno suddenly asked as he grip his poet t-shirt and stops his breathing. He's asking Quackity this question because he's mostly an awkward kid, some kids didn't like him due to his terrible greeting and horrifying aura, but for some reason, Quackity never told him he's weird, instead, he's laying here beside Techno, chatting and now.. Just staring at each other's eyes. 

"..Yes." Quackity was blushing when he whispered with a smiled on his face, "How about you? Do you mean what you just said?" Quackity asked with a hush tone, Techno didn't miss the way Quackity's eyes sparkle with hope. 

Techno gulped the lump in his throat before answering, smiling a little without even realizing it, "Yeah.." He replied, the two stared at each other more, just smiling at each other as the time seems to stop around them. 

Quackity giggled, his freckles with a light tint of pink blush makes him so beautiful in Techno's eyes, "That's great to hear.." Quackity said before looking up at the ceiling. 

Techno, not wanting to be creepy, looks up at the ceiling as well. 

"Glad to hear you say it too." Techno said. 

They are just laying there, not knowing what to do but they feel comfortable with the silence and each other's presences. 

They're listening to each other's breathing, for some reason, this situation is calming them down. 

Techno jolted when he felt a hand touch him, Techno looks down to see Quackity's hand on top of his, Techno looks at Quackity, the ravenette didn't move but he closed his eyes and just relaxed, Techno didn't question it, he didn't want Quackity's hand to leave his hand anyways. 

Techno let his body relax with Quackity's hand on his, he close his eyes and slowly let himself feel safe with Quackity here, alone. 

Techno suddenly open his eyes from the feeling of Quackity shuffling beside him, his hand didn't left Techno's but now, Quackity is facing his whole body at Techno, his eyes still close and his breathing very slow. 

Techno stared at the ravenette's face and smiled gently, the pinkette carefully turn his body to face Quackity as well, he adjusted their hands so that they're literally holding hands properly now. 

_'He looks so peaceful' 'So cute..' 'Aww' 'His face is so adorable'_ The voices whispered inside his head. 

Techno sighs and slowly run his fingers through Quackity's hair, removing a few hair strands from covering his pretty face. 

"..So.. Cute." He whispered as he pulled his hand away from Quackity's face, his other hand squished Quackity's hand gently. 

He sighs once again, admiring the boy before closing his eyes to take a nap. 

It's been an hour since they took a nap, Quackity was the first one to wake up, blushing already when the first thing he sees is Techno's face. 

I mean, who wouldn't blushed like hell if your crus- your FRIEND, who's a beautiful boy was facing you and looks very peaceful? You would blush too right? Right. 

Quackity didn't even realized their hands are tied together if Techno didn't move and shuffle a little bit, still didn't let go of his hand though. 

Quackity stared at him, smiling a little. 

After a few more minutes of staring at Techno's peaceful sleeping face, Quackity finally decided to sit up and let go of his hand, he doesn't want to let go of Techno's hand or wake him up but he needs to, dinner will start soon so Quackity softly nudge Techno's shoulder, rocking him carefully. 

"Tech, wake up, dinner will start soon." He said quietly, "Technoo-" Quackity called, rocking him back and forth. 

Techno growls softly as he opens his eyes, sitting up while rubbing his eyes, he yawns, apologizing after and then, he finally opens his eyes to see the ravenette staring at him with a grin. 

Techno smiled, he scratch the back of his neck as he search for the clock, quickly noticing it at the small cabinet by Quackity's bed, it's 5:54pm. 

"Oh, we must've fallen asleep and it's almost dinner." Techno said, they both crawl out of the soft bed then soon after, they both left the room. 

They walk and walk until they're in the dining room, as always, all of them are there. 

Quackity sat on his chair, Techno sits between Quackity and Wilbur. 

"Psst- Techno, where have you guys been?" Wilbur whispered just as the the food was served. 

"Oh? We took a nap, Wilbur." Techno replied, he receive a "Ohhhh" in response with a mockingly grin. 

"Having fun, have a good sleep? eh?" Wilbur said with a mocking tone, the words he just said doesn't sound like questions at all, Techno rolls his eyes playfully, forcing not to smile. 

"Shut up." He said and after Wilbur laughed, they dig in with their food. 

As Techno was eating his food, he can sense someone staring at him. with a quick glance, Techno search the room, quickly noticing that Sam was the one staring at him. 

Techno gulped but didn't mention it, instead, he kept on eating until the food in his plate is gone. 

Something about Sam's stare is making him uneasy, the creeper hybrid's eyes doesn't show any emotion but with his kind personality, he always seems very lively but those eyes, never did. 

Still, Techno forced himself to ignore the stare and just go on with his food. 

Dinner was delightful, the food is good. 

Quackity quickly led Techno somewhere after dinner, quickly going on into their own world, the others have their own as well. 

"Ducky- where are we going-?" He asked while trying his best not to trip and fall as Quackity pull him with a grin. 

"Ah- Somewhere! The thing I told you what we're going to do after dinner! The sun will be down the time we got there!" The ravenette said, hiding his blush from the nickname, Techno noticed this and blush as well but he remain quiet about it. 

He let himself get pulled, soon after, Quackity just held his hand and they both just kept walking, going to a destination Techno doesn't know. 

"Where I'll take you is beautiful, you'll see." Quackity said while facing his back at Techno, still holding his hand as he was leading the way, they had just left the castle. 

"I trust you but where are we going? Like, can you tell me something about it?" Techno asked, he trust the boy, he does but he doesn't know where they are going. 

"Somewhere I go alone to comfort myself from stuffs I don't want to talk about. I want you to know where to find me if I ever wasn't beside you when you are visiting our kingdom without me knowing that, maybe some day you'll just walk in there and find me and then we'll talk and catch up on each other, you know what I'm saying?" Quackity explained, he has a smile on his face when he looks at Techno, the trust Quackity gave him made Techno happy, he nods and smiled back softly at the ravenette. 

They both continued walking, they are getting a bit far from the castle, Quackity leads him into a forest, quiet and beautiful with all the fireflies roaming around the area, making the forest a bit bright. 

When they got into their location, Techno eyes sparkled at the sight of Quackity's 'small comfort place'. 

There's a shiny little pond, a single tree and a bed of flowers beside it, there's also other trees surrounding the place, keeping it protected and there's fireflies all over the place, it makes it look very bright, very beautiful. 

"Woah.." Techno let out a surprise yet amuse noise, Quackity giggled and gripped his hand, making the pinkette look at him. 

"This is my comfort place, but since you know about this too now, let's call this 'T and Q's little place' ." Quackity said with pride, smiling over Techno with a blush decorating his face. 

"That's.. Perfect." He said, the two of them giggled and after that, Quackity and Techno goes to lay down on the bed of flowers, looking up the stars. 

"This is our place, for us only." Quackity whispered. 

"For us only.." Techno echoes. 

They were just laying there, completely relaxed, hand in hand with each other. 

Suddenly, as they stare up the sky, a shooting star pass by, Quackity yelped and closes his eyes with his hands tied together, leaving Techno's. 

"Techno quick! Make a wish!" Quackity yelled, Techno was startled by his sudden scream but he remain quiet and just quickly copies Quackity, closing his eyes and makes a wish. 

_I wish to dance with Quackity someday_

Techno doesn't really know why that's what he wished for but oh well, doesn't really matter, besides, not gonna lie, he does want to dance Quackity someday, maybe when they're older. 

"Phew! Almost miss that." Quackity huffed, his body relax once again, Techno looks at him with a raised eyebrow. 

"What was that?" He asked, Quackity giggled before looking at him. 

"A shooting star! Father said it grants wishes." Quackity replied. 

"You believe in those?" Techno asked, Quackity shrugs and just went to grab his hand again. 

"There's nothing to lose if you believe it or not." Quackity answers, Techno nods and just felt relax again now that Quackity's hand is on his again. 

A few hours pass, the two of them had finally decided to go back, it was turning cold outside and it was getting super late, Techno bets it's around 10pm now so they both walk back to the castle. 

They sneak in and Techno decided to escort Quackity back to his own room, when they got there, Quackity and Techno said their goodnights first before separating. 

"Night, Tech. Sleep well!" Quackity waved with a smile and quiet voice. 

"Night, Quacky." Techno replied with a small smile and low voice. 

After Quackity closed his door with a last wave and goodbye, Techno went to go to his and his family's room while making sure his shoes aren't loud. 

He thought his family is asleep but when he opened the door slowly, Wilbur and Philza are wide awake, relaxing as they finally laid their eyes on Techno. 

"Oh thank god! Techno, where have you been?!" Wilbur whisper yelled, trying his best not to wake up his little brothers. 

"I was just with Quackity." Techno answered, Wilbur furrowed his eyebrows and looks at Philza. 

Phil sighs and walks infront of Techno, he looks down at him with a serious face but calm and comforting too, showing he's not really angry but worried. 

"Techno, you should've told us where you two are going, we are all worried sick, Quackity's dad was very worried and so am I. Your brother couldn't sleep too without you here." Phil said, Techno scratch the back of his neck as he apologize, saying he wouldn't do that again, the blonde man sighs before smiling at his son. 

"So- did you guys had fun?" Wherever you guys just go doesn't matter, did you guys have fun?" Wilbur asked, now calm and back to his true self, Techno smiled at him and nods. "That's great! Atleast you two had fun while we were worried, you two are dicks." Wilbur laughed quietly and nudge Techno's shoulder, "let's go to sleep now though." He said and after that, went to his bed. 

"Techno, change your clothes and go to bed." Phil said and went to sit on th edge of his own bed, the pinkette nodded at his father and walk off to the closet, he changed his clothes into his pajamas and after that, he came back to the bedroom and goes to his bed, he crawls on top of it and Phil went to sit on the edge of his bed after, smiling softly at him. 

"Time to sleep, Technl." Phil said, as Phil was about to tuck him to bed, Techno remembered something. 

He remembered that he's gonna ask Phil why is he gone every morning since they got here. 

And so he did ask. 

"Phil." He called, his father looked at him and titled his head to the side, showing that he's listening, "Why are you gone every morning since we got here? Where have you been going?" He asked, staring at his father, the blonde gentleman sighed. 

"Well Techno, me, Ponk and Sam were actually making something, more like planning and stuff." Phil answered, Techno raised his eyebrow and asked. 

"What were you guys planning?" He asked, turning curious about this thing. 

"Not really for you kids to know, yet. We've been busy and we just wanted you guys to just have fun while we're staying here, you all seem to get along very well. You don't need to ask about what we've been doing as it wasn't very much your business for now." Phil replied and pats his head, Techno was about to ask more but thought to himself that, 'this is their business, I shouldn't push them too hard about it, Phil is right' he told himself before he just nods at his father and went to lay down on his bed. 

Phil covered him with his blanket and pet his hair just a few minutes, "Goodnight Techno.." Phil said, Techno yawns and said goodnight back, after he closed his eyes, Phil went to his own bed and turn off his lamp that has been the only one keeping the room somewhat lit. 

As Techno was about to fall asleep, he can hear the voices saying how fun today is, some of them cheering and some of them laughing, Techno decided to ignore them with a smile on his face, he shook his head before making himself comfortable and finally, falling asleep. 

_'T and Q's little place.. For us only'_

_I'll make sure to wait for that wish to happen_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Coments are appreciated :)
> 
> If you're wondering 'where's the tinie tiny confession??', let me tell you where it is, it's the "meeting you" thing, yep, those words just slip from their mouth.
> 
> Note:Hi! Just wanted to say, I've been busy for awhile and I'm sorry for not updating this.
> 
> Spoiler alert: there's a same scene in here and on the oneshot I've been working on where basically, they're grown up(like at the age of 16-18), it was in work of progress so yeah, might wait for a bit, don't worry guys, I'm not losing interest in this story and I have full determination to finish this!
> 
> I'm also putting new stuffs and trying my best not to make this story boring so yeah, I really like this chapter and I'll try my hardest to make future chapters more entertaining!
> 
> (I also made a book about quacknoblade family soooo yeah, added responsibility)


	5. Day 4/Something's Up With Wilbur+Tree House+Hurtful Reality+Cold Sam+Scared Q+Worried Technoblade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Technoblade had a great sleep, he opens his eyes slowly as he remembers what happened yesterday. 

First time holding hands and remembering the small place Quackity showed him and told him that, the place is theirs now since he gets to know what it looks like. 

The feeling of realization that he's the only one who knows what the place looks like makes him special and proud for some reason. 

Techno smiled with a blushing face as he was laying down, chuckling at himself as he felt his cheeks grew hot. 

"Damn, Techno looks weird." He heard a voice just beside his bed, he looks at where it came from to see Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo sitting on Wilbur's bed, Ranboo and Tubbo were snickering while Tommy was staring at him with a raised eyebrow and a mockingly grin. 

Techno blushes in embarrassment and sighs deeply as he dragged himself to get out of bed. 

"Had a great sleep big man?" Tommy asked, Techno just nods and makes his way to the bathroom. 

He showers with warm water, and after he dries himself, he wore his clothes and goes back to the bedroom. 

The kids are running around, he was startled as they started running around him. 

"Tommy! Tubbo! Ranboo! Cut it out, settle down." He said, the three kids giggles and go back to Wilbur's bed, they started making conversation when Wilbur entered the room with a frown. 

Techno greeted his twin brother and the brunette greets him back with a quite.. Disappointed tone. 

"Hey Wilbur, what's up with the face?" He asked, Wilbur looks at him and sighs before shaking his head. 

"Nothing, just got a lot of things inside my mind that I can't somehow process what they meant because they all just went inside my head suddenly." Wilbur said, Techno raised his eyebrow at him. 

"Lot of things? You want to talk about it or no?" Techno asked, now a bit worried for his brother. 

He saw Wilbur opened his mouth to say something but he hesitates and change his mind, Techno can tell by the way he look so troubled. 

"No, please forget about it." Wilbur said and smiled like nothing happened, he turns to look at the younger children on his bed, "Toms! Tubbs! Ranboo! Let's go and have breakfast now." Wilbur called the children as Techno stood there and watch him hold Tommy and Tubbo's hands with Ranboo tugging his shirt. 

The pinkette stayed quiet as Wilbur gestured him to leave the room with them. 

They walk in the hallways, Wilbur making their younger brothers laugh while Techno was just walking behind them, thinking of something that may have make his brother upset but nothing comes inside his head, even the voices don't know why Wilbur is so upset over something and still refusing to tell anyone about it, instead, he's here cracking up jokes with their three younger brothers, completely making himself look so untroubled. 

Techno cuts off his own mind as he told himself he should not try snooping around other's business, even though he's worried about Wilbur, he knows he should not join Wilbur's problem, he knows Wilbur can solve this on his own, hopefully, whatever's up with him can be stopped. 

They made it in the dining room, Techno sits beside Quackity and Wilbur sits beside Techno. 

They greet each other good mornings, they pull out conversations while the food is still cooking, Phil was there, talking with Sam and Ponk, Techno remembered he should not ask Phil about their 'plans' and just let them off the hook as he focused himself in Wilbur and Quackity's conversation about music. 

The food was served and they dig in soon after. 

The dining room is quiet, well, not so quiet with Tommy and the two older than him chatting while eating, Sam and Phil talks as they consume their foods. 

After breakfast, Quackity invited Wilbur and Techno to come with him outside the castle, the two agreed to come with him. 

Quackity leads them into a forest, it's a different forest, not Techno and Quackity's little forest. 

Quackity points at the large tree in the middle of a grassy field, saying he wants to make a tree house right there. 

"Why do you need to make a tree house by yourself when you can just tell someone to do it for you?" Wilbur asked, Quackity shook his head no with a smile. 

"Nah! I wanted to make something out of my own hands! My father always makes something cool like redstones and stuff by himself and I wanted to atleast make something out of my hands too! I want to start little." He said with a proudly grin, "Will you guys help me make one?" He asked after. 

The brothers looked at each other before they told themselves "Fuck it, let's just help this kid with his dream." and moves on by asking Quackity what should they do. 

The ravenette's eyes shine bright when the two boys agreed to help him, he immediately tells them his plans for the tree house, making happy chirps, he doesn't even realize he was chirping as the two brothers listened, Techno blushing as hell of course. 

"We need planks to make it! Many wooden planks so it'll hold the three of us, I want to make this as everyone's little tree house, maybe make it more bigger so Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo can play inside too!" Quackity said, he brings out a large paper to draw what he wanted the tree house to look like. 

It's a medium sized for a tree house, eight little kids can fit inside surely and Quackity also want to make a small slide so it'll be easier for them to go down from it. 

Techno and Wilbur hums, thinking of how should they do it without it falling apart. 

They had finally decided that the three of them should go and get the planks from the castle, Quackity mentioned how his other father, Ponk, loves to get certain items, he said there's many stuff inside a big room in the far corner of the castle, that's where his father throw the stuff he gets from mining. 

They all go back to the castle to grab the planks, they walk down a hallway that looks like it was different from the castle's other rooms and looks pretty abandoned but not scary. 

When they got inside the big room, it was full of different items here and there, they can't help but feel amazed by how many Ponk managed to get all this throughout the year or so. 

As Wilbur and Techno grab a few planks that can be carried by their arms, Quackity left to go and get some heavy load carts for their items, he knows they can't handle it by hand from here to the forest and so, he gave the two boys the carts and they started putting amount of planks inside and then, they started to pull it outside the castle into the forest. 

When they got there, Quackity and the boys started working, Quackity has a bag full of items that can help with their work. 

They started working as they made conversations to not get the work boring, Techno put his hair up into a bun so that his hair wouldn't distract him from his main job, Quackity can't help but take quick glances at him. 

Quackity, Wilbur, and Techno started laughing by the time one of them cracks a joke but they kept going until they decided to put their made up house up at the tree. 

They made sure the house wouldn't fall down, Quackity decided to test the house with Wilbur and Techno's help, they manage to throw Quackity up, the ravenette almost fall but luckily, he manage to flap his wings for support and he was successful inside the tree house. 

He smiled down at the brothers, "It's strong!" He yelled for them to hear, the two smiled up at him and they decided to make a ladder for them to go up easily. 

They all laughed inside the tree house, proud of their work now finished although, they'll need an adult's help for the slide and so they go back down. 

They all heard their own stomachs grumble, they were pretty hungry now and so, they go back to the castle. 

When they got there, they are just in time for lunch, and the food was already served. 

They washed their hands first before they dig in with their food. 

"Where have you guys been up to?" They heard Phil asked, the three children looks at him and smiles awkwardly, not to mention they've been digging in with their food quite aggressively. 

"Uhm- well, father we've been-" Wilbur cut himself off to look at Quackity, asking for permission if he could tell Phil about it, the ravenette nods. 

"We've been busy, we just made a tree house!" Wilbur said with a smile, Phil smiled at them and sighs. 

"Well, that's great. I would like to come and see what you guys have done later, is that alright?" Phil asked, the three children nod. 

"Hey! I want to see what you guys did too!" Tommy yelled, "Me, Tubbo and Ranboo wants to see it too!" Tommy added with a pout. 

"Well you guys could come with us after lunch!" Quackity yelled with a bright face, "George, do you want to come with us?" Quackity asked his brother, the brunette nods with a smile, "Great!" Wilbur and Quackity said at the same time. 

"Fathers! Would you like to see our tree house??" Quackity asked with a cheerful tone, Sam and Ponk smiled at him softly. 

"I would love to!" Ponk replied, Quackity nods at him before he turns his focus on his other father. 

Sam sighs sadly as he puts down his knife and fork, "Thank you for the invitation Q, but I have something to do after lunch." Sam said sadly, Techno saw Quackity's smile fell and he looks down on his plate. 

"What.. Are you gonna do after.. Lunch?" Quackity asked, as he glance up back at his father again, now his eyes are hurt and Techno could see the pain in his tone. 

Sam stays quiet for a moment before he answers his son, "Business related stuff my son." He said, his green eyes completely blank staring back at Quackity's hurtful brown ones. 

Quackity didn't argue back, instead, he stays quiet and stood up from his seat, he left the room without a word, Sam sighs and just continue eating his food, the silence is deafening and no one knows what to say. 

Then, finally Techno decided to go after Quackity, he stood up from his seat and left the room after him, he looks for the ravenette down the hallways. 

Something clicks inside his head and so, he makes his way to Quackity's room, when he twist the knob, it was blocked, it means it's locked. 

He knocks gently at the door, "Quackity?" He called as he tries to open the door. 

"Go away!" He heard him yelled from inside, followed by a sniff. 

"It's Techno." He shouted back for Quackity to hear him, "Quackity- please, open the door?" He asked quietly as he gently knock again. 

He heard shuffling from inside and the door suddenly opens, revealing Quackity with his brown puffy eyes. 

"Quacki-" He didn't even manage to say his name when he got pulled inside the room and was hugged by the younger. 

He was surprised but he hugged the smaller back, trying his best to comfort him, he let Quackity sob on his shirt. 

He stood there in silent as Quackity cries while gripping his shirt, his shoulder tensed as he was rubbing the other's back. 

When the younger finally had calmed down, Quackity smiled up at Techno, he rubs his eyes and let out a broken chuckle. 

"I must be look so pathetic right now-" Quackity said while trying to calm himself and stop himself from crying once again. 

"No you aren't, stop saying that." Techno said, he brings his hand up to wipe Quackity's small tears, "You alright?" Techno asked, worried can be heard in his voice. 

Quackity thinks for a second, choosing between lying or just telling the truth, he decided to tell the truth. 

"I'm not." He replied, "I know, I might look and sound very spoiled right now but trust me, my father never turned down anything for me, what I meant by anything is time, he always have time for both me and George but now? He just told me no, he has business. Father never choose his business over us and he never EVER looked at me with blank eyes, he knows his eyes look so dull and he always avoid looking at us with those eyes, he will either just smile at us with his eyes closed or talk to us with a smile, he never look at us straight in the eyes because he knows we will get hurt if he ever look at us with those eyes, he know how much it affects us." Quackity rants, his voice filled with hurt feeling, "And he didn't even run after me.." Quackity added, sad eyes looking at Techno as the pinkette stared back at him, not knowing what to do. 

"Hey it's alright, I'm sure your father is just.. Really busy, I'm sure he'll spend time with you after his work." Techno said smiling comfortably as he can at Quackity, the smaller sighs and smiles back. 

"Yeah.. You're right, maybe I should've not overreact. Father will surely give me his time after his work." Quackity said, he shrugs and he looks completely fine now. "I'm okay now, let's go back." He said and grabs Techno's hand, they left the room and go back to the dining room. 

When they got there, Ponk and Sam are gone while Phil had just stand up from his seat. He sighs in relief when he saw the two children, Wilbur, George and the younger children go and ask Quackity questions if he's alright and what happened to him. 

"I'm alright guys, just got a little overreact." He said with a chuckle, Techno stares at Quackity, now completely realizing that Quackity was someone who doesn't want anyone to worry about him, someone who acts untroubled and someone who avoids questions. 

"Oh thank god, you're alright." Phil said with a small smile, Quackity looks around the dining room, worried that his parents are not in his view. 

"Uhm.. May I ask where's my.. Parents? George?" Quackity asked his brother, George sighs and slowly started rubbing his own shoulder for comfort or atleast trying to comfort himself. 

"Well, after you stormed out. Ponk asked Sam what's up but Sam didn't answered him, instead, he stood up from his seat and started walking away when Ponk grabbed his arm and turn him to face him. Sam didn't give up though, he tried to pull his arm away and he did it successfully but Ponk didn't budge and it leads to the two of them arguing for a bit before Ponk said they should talk somewhere 'private' then they left the dining room." George explained, Quackity's eyes widen in disbelief, guilty that his parents just argue because of him. 

"Oh my god.. I'm such a failure.." Quackity whispered under his breath and then he sigh, "I will apologize to them now, please excuse me." He said and quickly runs off, going to his parent's room. 

Techno stared at Quackity as he left, he stops himself from running after the ravenette, he told himself it's none of his business, it's a family discussion, he shouldn't interrupt them. 

Phil sighs and looks at the kids worriedly, he was worried for Quackity and his fathers but some part of him was saying that the kid would fix this. 

Hopefully. 

\------

Quackity ran faster to get to his parent's room, after he was infront of the doors, he slowly leaned forward to try and listen to his parents inside. 

"Sam, tell me what's wrong." He heard his father, Ponk said with a worried tone. 

"Ponk, I'm- I don't know what to say or what to do!" Sam said, Quackity raised his eyebrow as he listens. 

"Sam, you don't need to do it if you don't want to. You could just decline his offer." Ponk replied, Quackity heard footsteps inside followed by a quiet sniff. 

"I think he's very happy and- I don't want to do it, yes but- I don't know, I don't know, I don't know! I don't know what should I say!" Sam yelled, Quackity flinched at the sudden raise of voice. 

"Sam, calm down. Take deep breathes with me." Ponk said with a calm voice, Quackity heard his parent take deep breathes with each other, he doesn't know why his heart was beating so fast as he listens to them. 

"I don't know Ponk, I don't know what to say to Quackity and George. They don't know what's coming for them, I don't want them to look at me, different." Sam said, Quackity heard Ponk cooing, he heard a sob. 

"They won't look at you different, I'm sure they'll understand, take your time to tell them the truth if you're ready." Ponk replied, his voice so gentle as to not startle the creeper hybrid. 

"I don't want him to get closer with Quackity." Sam said, Quackity widen his eyes in surprise, is he talking about Techno? Does his father don't want them to be friends? 

"He won't." Ponk replied, "They had met each other just days ago, Quackity wouldn't be so close with him, all they do is joke around with each other." He added, "Don't be too worried, you could call it off anytime." Ponk said with a serious tone. 

Quackity gulped down a lump in his throat, they're talking about Techno, aren't they? Sam and Ponk doesn't want him to be friends with the pinkette! Quackity's heart ache as it beats faster than before. 

"You're right. I know he's a kid but I don't like him for Q, I don't even quite know him but I just don't like him." Sam said, "I'll call off the marriage contract, I don't want them to get married when they grew up." He heard Sam sighs, "I'll talk to Phil later." He said. 

Quackity slowly backs away from the door as he slowly shook his head no, not believing what his fathers had just said, he's surprised to hear that they had planned them to get married as kids but Techno not being able to be his friend? Just a friend? Hurts him, he wants Techno to be just his friend, atleast just a friend. 

He ran away, not wanting to look back. He wipes his tears, he doesn't even realize are there away as he run faster, making his way to get to the dining room, hoping they're still there. 

_no no no no NO! Please tell me what I just heard is NOT true!_

Quackity bit his bottom lip, stopping himself from screaming, he takes a turn to go to his room first, he fixes his face first and he smiled! checking himself out if he look okay, he makes himself look untroubled before running to the dining room. 

He's surprised to see them still there, Phil and George walks up at him as Techno and his brothers did too. 

"Are you okay Quackity? What happened? Are they okay now?" Philza asked, his tone worried and his face too, Quackity sighs and nods with a smile. 

"W-We're okay now! I apologize to them and they accept my apology!" Quackity said, Techno swore he just felt like Quackity had just lied, why did he know or why did he felt it? He doesn't know. 

Phil sighs and smiles at the ravenette, completely relief to hear what he just had said, "Oh, I see. That's nice." Phil said, they fell into an uncomfortable silence then Wilbur spoke. 

"Uh- hey guys? Why don't we show Phil, George, and these little gremlin children the tree house now?? I mean- you said it's fine now so why don't we?" Wilbur smiled awkwardly, Quackity nods with a smile. 

"Sure!" Quackity beams, "Please follow us!" Quackity, Wilbur and Techno leads the others outside the castle into the forest where the tree house was builed. 

Phil smiles in amazement when he saw the tree house, the three children immediately runs to it, they started pointing at the tree house, asking Phil to fly them up there, they are too lazy to use the ladder and they would probably fall because of their tiny hands and feet. 

Phil chuckles and spread his black wings, Quackity's eyes brighten at the sight of how big it is, his wings are very small because he's still a child but some day, he says, he wants to have wings just like Phil's. 

Phil was lifted from the ground by his wings, the three children already in his arms and so he flew to the tree house, gently putting them inside after making sure it wouldn't fall, after that, he slowly drop himself in the land and hid his wings. 

The three boys started giggling inside the tree house as the others looks up at them. 

"You boys did a great job making the tree house, very strong and a bit big." Phil complimented, George nods in agreement, the three children smiled at them. 

"But father, we still need to make a slide for a quick exit, we couldn't make it since it seems very hard for us and we might started cutting stuffs." Wilbur said, "Would you help us, father?" He asked after, Phil nods. 

"Sure, give me a few minutes and I'll make it right here." Phil said with a laugh as he walks into the remaining planks on the grassy floor, he picks up the planks and grabs the tools he needed to put them all together for a large slide and also a tool to straighten up the wood so it looks so smooth, so the children wouldn't get hurt if they tried it. 

The four children watched Phil as he makes the slide, Wilbur taking quick glances up the tree house to check if Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo are okay, they are all laughing so he figured it out there was nothing wrong. 

"Anddd- there we go! A slide." Phil said with a smirk, proud of his creation. 

It was indeed a slide, a large and long one, the children are shock and amused that Phil managed to do it just for a few minutes. 

"Now, let me put it right up there-" Phil spread his wings again and flew, the large slide in his hand, the three children greet him as he started attaching the slide to the tree house. 

When it's finally done, it was perfect, no extra wood and no piece of wood sticking out of the slide, it was smooth and look very safe. 

Phil told Tommy to go down the slide so they can see if it was safe, Phil promised to catch him if he ever falls and so, Tommy agreed to slide down. 

It was smooth, it was amazing, Tommy laughed as he was sliding down. Before his feet reach the floor, Wilbur approached him and grab both his arm, stopping him from falling in the grassy ground. 

Tommy laughed as he was being held by his brother, "Again!" He yelled with his arms raised up. 

Phil chuckled and he goes down, hiding his wings after. 

Tubbo and Ranboo looks down, ready to slide down as well, they slide down, Tubbo first before Ranboo. 

Techno catches Ranboo after Quackity catched Tubbo, the two giggled. 

"That was fun!" Ranboo yelled, blushing in embarrassment after realizing he just yelled. 

All of them laughed and had fun. 

The children started going up and down the slide, Phil flying them up again and again, the forest was filled with laughter, when the older man was tired, they all decided to stop and head to the castle, giving sympathy for the blonde man. 

When they got there, Sam was standing infront of the doors where they left to get to forest, his arms crossed and he wore a creeper mask. 

Why is he wearing a mask? He never wears a mask after the fight with the former queen and king. Quackity felt his breath hitched and he also felt his hand twitch a little. 

He saw Sam glance at Technoblade, he knows even though he has a mask, he knows his father just frowned behind that mask. 

Sam clears his throat as he approached them, he put his hand in his back when he stood infront of them, "Where'd you guys go?" He asked, his voice cheerful but Quackity couldn't tell if he's pretending or not. 

"Oh, we check the tree house the kids made and played there for a bit." Phil answers with a confident smile, "Also, I'm glad you guys sorted things out, Quackity said he apologized already to you guys and I'm happy for that, he's a great child." Phil said, Quackity felt his heart beat faster, that's a lie, he lied to Phil and now Phil just said something his father knows is a lie. 

Sam looked at Quackity, the creeper mask staring into his soul, "Ah, yes. My child did, he's very sweet, we're okay now." Sam said with a huff, Quackity breaths in and out, calming himself from this tense situation. 

Suddenly, a hand touch his own, he looks down to see Techno gripping his hand, he looks up at the pinkette with furrowed eyebrows although the pinkette didn't look back at him. 

Quackity took a quick glance at his father, seeing him staring at their hands before quickly turning away. 

"Phil, you and I, can we talk somewhere privately after dinner?" Sam asked, followed by a sigh of disappointment, Quackity gulped as his hand twitch a bit again but was stopped by Techno gripping his hand firmly, not hard enough to leave a bruise but hard enough to stop the twitching. 

"Oh? Sure." Phil replied, the two men nodded at each other before they all went to the dining room, Ponk was already there, the foods are served as well. 

Dinner was quiet, only the utensils' noises can be heard in the entire room. 

After dinner, Sam invited Phil to talk with him and Ponk outside the castle, in the garden so they could talk privately in there. 

Before leaving, Sam said something to his duckling first. 

"Quackity, let's talk later as well, wait for me inside your room." He said with a cold tone, Quackity shivers in fear before nodding his head slowly and after that, they left. 

Quackity let out a shaky breath, "O-Oh gosh.. I'm dead- I'm dead!" Quackity yelled, Techno stared at him with a worried face, "Techno- Tech- I'm scared- I am so scared, what if- what if he yells at me??" Quackity said, Techno replies by action, he quickly drags Quackity where they can be alone together, at Quackity's room. 

When they got there, Techno closes the door and let go of Quackity's hand, "Quackity, calm down." Techno call out but Quackity was trembling so hard he can't hear Techno, the pinkette gently grab his shoulders, rocking him back and forth, "Quacky- Calm down." He repeated, his voice calm. 

The ravenette slowly calmed down, this isn't exactly who he is, he wasn't scared of his father and his father doesn't abuse or hurt him, not even glare at him, he never did. But for once, now? His father look so scary to him. 

"Quacky, take deep breaths, I'm sure your father's intention is to just talk to you, something peaceful, don't think about anything bad." Techno said, Quackity stared at him, calming himself just from looking at his face, slowly, he nodded and breaths. 

"Okay- okay- I'm fine now, think something good not bad-" Quackity was suddenly cut off by one of the doors of his bedroom opens, revealing a tall man, his father is here. 

Sam stood from the door, staring at Techno and Quackity, his mask now gone, revealing his eyes still blank and his face not smiling nor look so comforting, he sighs before smiling. 

"Hello, Techno." He greet, "Shouldn't you be sleeping now? It's 9pm." He said, still standing just few inches away from them. 

"Uhm- I- I was just about to leave, sir." He replied, he looks at Quackity, reassuring him with his eyes that everything will be fine, if it doesn't turn out great, he could just run to him, Quackity nods. 

"Uhm- goodnight, Mr. Sam." Techno said before leaving the room, feeling Sam's eyes on him but he ignores it and hurriedly walk to outside. 

When he was just a few inches away from the door, it closes and he could hear Sam spoke, he stopped walking to try and listen to them. 

"Quackity, we need to talk. I know you heard me and your father's conversation." Sam said, he heard footsteps inside the room. 

"Father- I didn't mean to listen- I swear!" Quackity yelled, Techno wants to run back to the ravenette's room, try and protect him if anything happens but his instincts aren't telling anything to him, the voices telling him to just stay put. 

"Quackity, I won't hurt you, calm down." Sam said, "I'm not really sure if I should believe to you not meaning to listen to us but for now, I should tell you something." The creeper hybrid said as he comes closer his son, then, Techno heard his footsteps stop. 

Techno was a bit confuse when Sam stopped but then, panic starts to flow inside him when he heard footsteps getting closer to the doors, Sam is going to open the door! He should run, NOW! 

And so he did, running quietly as he can, he was relieved Sam didn't catch him, when he was a bit far away from Quackity's room, he makes his way to his and his family's bedroom. 

He walks inside to see his father and younger brothers asleep, Wilbur sitting on his own bed, he waves at his twin brother, smiling at him. 

"Hey.." Wilbur whispered, "Where have you been? Is Quackity okay?" Wilbur asked with a quiet voice, careful not to wake Ranboo or Phil cause they are quite a light sleepers, he quietly tap the spot beside him, gesturing Techno to sit beside him. 

"Quackity's room and I guess he's fine.. Don't really know, not sure." Techno said as he sits beside Wilbur, still worried for Quackity. 

Wilbur sighs and smiles comfortably at his twin brother, "He'll be fine, check on him tomorrow morning, yeah?" Wilbur said, Techno nods and with that, they said their goodnights together before Techno goes to their closet to change his clothes after then, he goes and lays down on his own bed. 

He looks up at the ceiling, his mind screaming one name. 

_Quackity, Quackity, Quackity, Quackity, Quackity_

His mind showing one smile, one crying face, one blushing face, one worried face. 

_Quackity's, Quackity's, Quackity's, Quackity's, Quackity's_

He groans as he brings his hands up to rub his face, brushing his thoughts away. 

_He's fine, his father would never hurt him, Quackity told you that._

"God, Quackity I hope you're fine." He whispered under his breath before closing his eyes, breathing slowly as he drift to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated :)
> 
> This chapter hits so hard, Untroubled pretender Q and Scary AweSamDude is in the building!
> 
> Note:I had finally decided that I will update the 'family one shots' after I get this story done, I have been getting a lot of energy to write lately because of your nice comments! I really appreciated the compliments and supports I get from making this book.
> 
> I also already prepared chapters for this book and the one shots book, like, I've been writing almost half of them so that I could just continue writing them if I want to.
> 
> This book makes me happy by just creating it, I love you all for looking forward for the new chapters coming soon!


End file.
